Imaginationland 2 (Original)
Imaginationland 2 is the epic action-adventure animated comedy fantasy musical film and sequel to Imaginationland in South Park, this time with new characters and creatures, both good and evil. The sequel is rated PG-13 for violence and mild language. It was released in theaters on May 19, 2017. The DVD and Blu Ray of the film will be released on August 8, 2017. Main Characters *Stan Marsh *Eric Cartman *Kyle Broflovski *Kenny McCormick *Wayne Szalinski *Butters Stotch *Wendy Testaburger *Bebe Stevens *Clyde Donovan *Annie Knitts *Lola *Red *Theresa *Meagan Ridley *Nichole Daniels *Kevin Stoley *Milly Larsen *Craig Tucker *Heidi Turner *Tweek Tweak *Token Black *Jimmy Valmer *Timmy Burch *Bradley Biggle *Francis *Sally Turner *Isla *Esther *Scott Malkinson *Allie Nelson *Bill and Fosse *Jason White *Nelly *David Rodriguez *Kelly P. Gardner *Emily *Peter Mullen *Jenny Simon *Kelly Pinkerton-Tinfurter *Kelly Rutherford-Menskin *Annie *Girl with Blonde Hair *Brimmy *Boy with C Cap *Boy with Orange Shirt *Louis *Monica Ryland *DogPoo Petuski *Douglas *Terrance Mephesto *Lannie *Tommy Turner *Boy with Red Shirt and Blue Pants *Boy with Blonde Hair *Daniel Tanner *Emily *Nate *Ashley *Liza *Beth *Maria Sanchez *Brown Coat Girl *Other 4th Graders Secondary Characters *Randy Marsh *Sharon Marsh *Shelly Marsh *Gerald Broflovski *Sheila Broflovski *Ike Broflovski *Linda Stotch *Stephen Stotch *Liane Cartman *Kevin McCormick *Mrs. McCormick *Karen McCormick *Stuart McCormick *Diane Szalinski *Amy Szalinski *Nick Szalinski Minor Characters *Dougie O'Connell *PC Principal *Mr. Mackey *Strong Woman *Principal Victoria *Officer Barbrady *Darryl Weathers and the Rednecks *Jimbo Kern and Ned Gerblansky *Marvin Marsh *Tricia Tucker *Thomas Tucker *Laura Tucker *Roger Donovan *Ryan Valmer *Sarah Valmer *Richard and Helen Burch *Steve Black *Linda Black *Mr. and Mrs. Testaburger *Richard and Mrs. Tweek *Mr. and Mrs. Stevens *Barney *The Goth Kids *Mr. and Mrs. Biggle *Mr. and Mrs. Stoley *Mrs. Knitts-Faulk *Mr. Turner *Nancy Turner *Mr. and Mrs. Daniels *Dr. Alphonse Mephesto *Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez *Bob White *Mrs. White *Jason' Sister *Nelly's Parents *Father Maxi *Mayor McDaniels *Officer Foley *Harrison Yates *Richard Alder *Skeeter *Big Gay Al *Mr. Slave *Mike the Microphone *Songbird Serenade *Luna the Moon Council of Seventy-Two *Alfred Pennyworth (DC Comics) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Anna (Disney's Frozen) *Anubis (Egyptian Mythology) *Aslan the Lion (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *CeCe Jones (Shake It Up) *Chun Li (Street Fighter) *Claire Dearing (Jurassic World) *Cleopatra (Egypt) *Dana Scully (The X-Files) *E-123 Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Eighth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Eleventh Doctor (Doctor Who) *Elsa (Disney's Frozen) *Fifth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Firewater, Mr. Grits, and Twinkie (Sausage Party) *First Doctor (Doctor Who) *Fox Mulder (The X-Files) *Fourth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Gandalf the Grey (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) *Glinda the Good Witch (The Wizard of Oz) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Han Solo (Star Wars) *Heather Lee (Jason Bourne) *Jesus Christ (The Bible) *Joel and Ellie (The Last of Us) wearing gas masks *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) *Maisie Lockwood (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) *Maria Hill (Marvel Comics) *Master Chief (Halo) *Morpheus (The Matrix) *Naruto *Neo (The Matrix) *Nick Fury (Marvel Comics) *Ninth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Owen Grady (Jurassic World) *Popeye (Popeye) *Professor X (Marvel Comics) *R2-D2 (Star Wars) *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) *Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Second Doctor (Doctor Who) *Seventh Doctor (Doctor Who) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sharon Carter (Marvel Comics) *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sixth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Starswirl the Bearded, Stygain, Flash Mangus, Rockhoof, Somnambula, Mage Meadowbrook and Mistmane (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Super Best Friends *Supergirl (DC Comics) *Tenth Doctor (Doctor Who) *The Doctor (Doctor Who) *The Wizard of Oz *Third Doctor (Doctor Who) *Tikal the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Toretto's Crew (Fast & Furious franchise) *Trinity (The Matrix) *Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) *War Doctor (Doctor Who) *Wonder Woman (DC Comics) *Zeus (Greek Mythology) Real People Deceased *Billy Mays (died in the real world, sent to Imaginationland after death by Jesus) *Dick Clark (same fate as Billy Mays, was also sent to Imaginationland) *Aaliyah (same fate as Billy Mays and Dick Clark, was also sent to Imaginationland) *Annette Mills (same fate as all the others, was sent to Imaginationland as well. Often accompanied with Muffin the Mule.) *Majomonroe (momoko tells cartman and his friends about why she never appeared on ojamajo doremi sharp and season one due that she is the only witchling in new york because her old greenling Majomonroe died before the events of Motto) Regressed Ages or Current Ages *ABBA (three in their 30’s, one in her 20’s) *Aevin Dugas (in her current age) *Adam West (at 50 years old) *Alan Arkin (at 44 years old) *Alice Cooper (at 30 years old) *Andy Williams (at 54 years old) *Annette Funicello (at 16 years old) *Anton Yelchin (at 27 years old) *Aretha Franklin (at 34 years old) *Ariel Winter (at 14 years old) *Arlo Guthrie (at 34 years old) *Avery Schreiber (at 49 years old) *Avicii (at 20 years old) *Barbara Bush (at 65 years old) *Barbara Eden (at 45 years old) *Barry Williams (at 18 years old) *The Beatles (in their 20’s) *Ben Vereen (at 29 years old) *Bernadette Peters (at 28 years old) *Betty White (at 63 years old) *Beverly Sills (at 50 years old) *Bill Cosby (at 52 years old) *Bill Paxton (at 39 years old) *Bindi Irwin (at 14 years old) *Bing Crosby (at 70 years old) *Bob Hope (at 77 years old) *Bob Newhart (at 49 years old) *Brett Sommers (at 52 years old) *Brian Forster (at 12 years old) *Britney Spears (at 25 years old) *Brooke Shields (at 14 years old) *Bruce Forsythe (at 50 years old) *Bud Luckey (at 53 years old) *Buddy Rich (at 62 years old) *Burr Tillstrom (at 60 years old) and Kukla and Ollie *Burt Reynolds (at 82 years old) *Butch Patrick (at 18 years old) *Candice Bergen (at 36 years old) *Carol Burnett (at 46 years old) *Carol Channing (at 60 years old) *Carrie Fisher (at 20 years old) *Casey Kasem (at 45 years old) *Charles Aznavour (at 52 years old) *Charles Grodin (at 53 years old) *Charles Nelson Reilly (at 46 years old) *Charlotte Rae (at 51 years old) *Chelsea Brown (at 38 years old) *Cheryl Ladd (at 25 years old) *Chester Bennington (at 40 years old) *Chris Langham (at 30 years old) *Christopher Knight (at 15 years old) *Christopher Reeve (at 26 years old) *Cleo Laine (at 50 years old) *Cloris Leachman (at 50 years old) *Connie Stevens (at 37 years old) *Crystal Gayle (at 28 years old) *Cyndi Lauper (at 34 years old) *Dale Evans (at 70 years old) *Dale Winton (at 30 years old) *Danny Bonaduce (at 14 years old) *Danny Kaye (at 65 years old) *Dave Hood (in his 40's) *Dave Madden (at 42 years old) *David Bowie (at 38 years old) *David Cassidy (at 21 years old) *David Ogden Stiers (at 50 years old) *Debbie Harry (at 35 years old) *Diana Ross (at 36 years old) *Diana Sowle (at 46 years old) *Dizzy Gillespie (at 60 years old) *Dolores O'Riordan (at 34 years old) *Dom DeLuise (at 45 years old) *Don Knotts (at 53 years old) *Don Rickles (at 70 years old) *Donny Osmond (at 18 years old) *Doug Henning (at 32 years old) *Douglas Rain (at 48 years old) *Dudley Moore (at 48 years old) *Dyan Cannon (at 43 years old) *Edgar Bergen (at 70 years old) and Charlie McCarthy and Mortimer Snerd *Elizabeth Montgomery (at 44 years old) *Elizabeth Taylor (at 46 years old) *Elke Sommer (at 40 years old) *Elton John (at 32 years old) *Ethel Merman (at 69 years old) *Eva Gabor (at 57 years old) *Eve Plumb (at 14 years old) *Farrah Fawcett (at 30 years old) *Florence Henderson (at 42 years old) *Fred Penner (at 45 years old) *Gene Hackman (at 50 years old) *Gene Kelly (at 67 years old) *Gene Wilder (at 43 years old) *George Burns (at 84 years old) *George H.W. Bush (at 66 years old) *Gilda Radner (at 32 years old) *Gladys Knight (at 36 years old) *Glenda Jackson (at 43 years old) *Goldie Hawn (at 33 years old) *Hal Linden (at 50 years old) *Harry Belafonte (at 51 years old) *Harvey Korman (at 49 years old) *Heather North (at 30 years old) *Helen Reddy (at 37 years old) *Henry Gibson (at 42 years old) *Jack Riley (at 42 years old) *James Coburn (at 52 years old) *James Coco (at 48 years old) *Jaye P. Morgan (at 45 years old) *Jean Stapleton (at 53 years old) *Jean-Pierre Rampal (at 58 years old) *Jeff Hale (at 52 years old) *Jennifer Connelly (at 14 years old) *Jennifer Grey (at 16 years old) *Jerry Maren (at 60 years old) *Jim Nabors (at 48 years old) *Jimmy Nelson (at 49 years old) and Danny O’Day and Farfel *Joan Baez (at 40 years old) *Joel Grey (at 51 years old) *Jodie Foster (at 14 years old) *John Cleese (at 39 years old) *John Denver (at 38 years old) *Johnny Cash (at 50 years old) *Jonathan Winters (at 53 years old) *Judy Carne (at 38 years old) *Judy Collins (at 38 years old) *Julie Andrews (at 43 years old) *Julie Newmar (at 47 years old) *Juliette Prowse (at 38 years old) *June Foray (at 53 years old) *Karen Valentine (at 29 years old) *Kaye Ballard (at 51 years old) *Kenny Loggins (at 32 years old) *Kenny Rogers (at 40 years old) *Kris Kristofferson (at 43 years old) *Lena Horne (at 57 years old) *Leo Sayer (at 30 years old) *Lesley Ann Warren (at 32 years old) *Leslie Uggams (at 35 years old) *Liberace (at 59 years old) *Linda Lavin (at 45 years old) *Linda Ronstadt (at 35 years old) *Lindsay Lohan (in her current age) *Liza Minelli (at 34 years old) *Lola Falana (at 34 years old) *Lorene Yarnell (at 35 years old) *Loretta Lynn (at 44 years old) *Loretta Swit (at 45 years old) *Lou Rawls (at 43 years old) *Lynda Carter (at 28 years old) *Lynn Redgrave (at 35 years old) *Mac Davis (at 40 years old) *Marcia Wallace (at 40 years old) *Mary Tyler Moore (at 36 years old) *Madeline Kahn (at 35 years old) *Madison Pettis (at 14 years old) *Madonna (at 26 years old) *Margot Kidder (at 30 years old) *Marie Osmond (at 16 years old) *Marisa Berenson (at 30 years old) *Mark Hamill (at 26 years old) *Marlo Thomas (at 45 years old) *Marty Feldman (at 47 years old) *Mary Tyler Moore (at 40 years old) *Matthew Corbett (in his late 30's) *Maureen McCormick (at 16 years old) *Max Charles (at 12 years old) *Mel Blanc (at 62 years old) *Mel Brooks (at 53 years old) *Melissa Manchester (at 30 years old) *Michael Landon (at 44 years old) *Michael Lookinland (at 12 years old) *Milton Berle (at 72 years old) *Miranda Cosgrove (at 12 years old) *Mona Tera (at 12 years old) *Monty Hall (at 53 years old) *Moosie Drier (at 12 years old) *Mummenschanz *Nancy Sinatra (at 36 years old) *Nancy Walker (at 53 years old) *Nipsey Russell (at 53 years old) *Pamelyn Ferdin (at 14 years old) *Paul Lynde (at 46 years old) *Paul Simon (at 40 years old) *Paul Walker (at 40 years old) *Paul Williams (at 36 years old) *Paul Winchell (at 58 years old) and Jerry Mahoney *Pearl Bailey (at 60 years old) *Penny Marshall (at 37 years old) *Peter Sallis (at 56 years old) *Peter Sellers (at 52 years old) *Peter Ustinov (at 57 years old) *Petula Clark (at 51 years old) *Phyllis Diller (at 58 years old) *Phyllis George (at 30 years old) *Prince (at 37 years old) *Raquel Welch (at 38 years old) *Ray Charles (at 53 years old) *Rich Little (at 39 years old) *Richard Pryor (at 37 years old) *Rita Coolidge (at 33 years old) *Rita Moreno (at 45 years old) *Robert Goulet (at 44 years old) *Robert MacNeil (at 52 years old) *Robert Shields (at 29 years old) *Robert Urich (at 42 years old) *Robin Williams (at 27 years old) *Roddy Maude-Roxby (at 46 years old) *Roger Miller (at 43 years old) *Roger Moore (at 53 years old) *Roy Clark (at 46 years old) *Roy Rogers (at 71 years old) *Rudolf Nureyev (at 40 years old) *Ruth Buzzi (at 33 years old) *Samantha Smith (at 11 years old) *Sammy Davis Jr. (at 54 years old) *Sandy Duncan (at 30 years old) *Scott Wilson (at 34 years old) *Senor Wences (at 85 years old) *Sharon, Lois, & Bram (all at 43 years old) *Shirley Bassey (at 46 years old) *Shirley Jones (at 42 years old) *Spike Milligan (at 60 years old) *Stan Lee (at 65 years old) *Stefán Karl Stefánsson (at 43 years old) *Stephen Hawking (at 50 years old) *Steve Burns (in his late 20's) *Steve Martin (at 32 years old) *Stevie Nicks (at 32 years old) *Stevie Wonder (at 30 years old) *Susan Dey (at 19 years old) *Susan Olsen (at 11 years old) *Suzanne Crough (at 8 years old) *Sylvester Stallone (at 29 years old) *Taylor Lautner (at 13 years old) *Teresa Brewer (at 45 years old) *Tom Jones (at 37 years old) *Tom Selleck (at 32 years old) *Tony Randall (at 60 years old) *Tracey Ullman (in her late 20's) *Twiggy (at 27 years old) *Valerie Harper (at 37 years old) *Verne Troyer (at 32 years old) *Victor Borge (at 80 years old) *Vincent Price (at 70 years old) *Wally Boag (at 60 years old) *Yvonne Elliman (at 27 years old) *Zero Mostel (at 53 years old) List of Characters of the Good Side *A.F.C. Blinky (Bucky O'Hare) *Abbey Bominable (Monster High) *Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) *Abner Doubledeal (Futurama) *Abuelito (Mucha Lucha) *Ace Ventura *Adil Hoxha (The Simpsons) *Agent Coulson (Marvel Comics) *Agent J and Agent K (Men in Black) *AiAi (Super Monkey Ball series) *Aiko Senoo (Ojamajo Doremi) *Al Harrington (Family Guy) *Aladdin and Abu (Disney's Aladdin) *ALF (1986 TV series) *Ali Baba (Ali Baba and the 40 Thieves) *Alice Liddell (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Alice Snuffleupagus (Sesame Street Classics) *Allegra, Lindi, Rondo, Riff, Mr. Cook, Poco, Reed, Ms. Melody, Ellington, Encora, Sonata, Clef, Woofer, Aria and Tweeter (Allegra's Window) *Ally McBeal *Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *Alvarine Bisque (The Simpsons) *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor (Alvin & the Chipmunks) *Amana (Futurama) *Amargasaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Ambrose (Rango) *Amelia Vanderbuckle (The Simpsons) *Amethyst Star (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Amy Wong-Kroker (Futurama) *Anastasia Grey (Fifty Shades) *Andy Pandy *Angels (The Bible) *Angel Bunny, Winona, Opalecence, Gummy, Owlowiscious and Tank (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Angelmouse, Quilly, Oswald, Hutchkin, Spencer, Little Petal, Elliemum and Baby Ellie (Angelmouse) *Angelina Mouseling, Alice Nimbletoes, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Ms. Mimi, Mr. Maurice Mouseling, Mrs. Matilda Mouseling, Polly Mouseling, Mrs. Thimble, Carlo, Jeanie, and Dodger (Angelina Ballerina series) *Anguirus (Godzilla) *Animal (The Muppets) *Ankylosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Annie Armadillo, Ryan, Odd Otter, Even Otter, Allison, Eddie (Edmark’s Mighty Math series) *Annie Bennett (Annie) *Ant-Man/Giant Man (Marvel Comics) *Anything Muppets (Sesame Street Classics) *Apatosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Apollo, Squacky, CowBella, and Sweetpea Sue (Pajanimals) *Appa (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Apple Bumpkin, Apple Cobbler, Apple Fritter, Apple Honey, Caramel Apple, Golden Delicious, Granny Smith, Apple Munchies, and Gala Appleby (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed and Gabby (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Apple White (Ever After High) *April (Futurama) *April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) harem-ized *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Aquaman (DC Comics) *Archaeopteryx (Prehistoric Animals) *Archibald the Koala, Archiduke, Agatha, Giovanni, John Dory, Sullivan, Edison, Souffle', Miss Julie and Gazzette (Archibald the Koala) *Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Arnie Pye (The Simpsons) *Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Arno Dorian (Assassin's Creed: Unity) *Arrabella Giraffe (Sergeant Stripes) *Arthur (Ghosts'n Goblins series) *Arthur Read, D.W. Read, Buster Baxter, Francine Frensky, Mary Alice “Muffy” Crosswire, Shelley “Binky” Barnes, Alan "Brain" Powers, Sue Ellen Armstrong, George Lundgren, Fern Walters, Prunella Deegan, David Read, Jane Read, and Kate Read (Arthur TV series) *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman (Ever After High) *Astro Boy (Astro Boy) *Aswang (Folklore) *Aunt Anna Otter (PB&J Otter) *Austin Powers (Austin Powers series) *Avery Bullock (American Dad) *B (Total Drama) *B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) *B1, B2, Morgan, Lulu, Amy, and The Rat in a Hat (Bananas in Pajamas) *Babar, Badou, Pom, Lulu, Blacktrunk, Celeste, Zephir, Periwinky Pants, Prospero, Sleek, Corocdylus, Jake, Cornelius, General Huc (Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Babs Pewterschmidt (Family Guy) *Baby Bear (Sesame Street) *Baby Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV series) *Baby Luigi (Mario) *Baby Mario (Mario) *Bagheera the Panther (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Baku (Japanese Mythology) *Bat Cat (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Baloo the Bear (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Bandersnatch (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *Banjo and Kazooie *Barkley the Dog (Sesame Street Classics) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff (Barney and Friends) *Barney Bulldog (Maple Town) *Barney Gumble (The Simpsons) *Baron Burr (The Elm-Chanted Forest) *Barry Steakfries *Bart Simpson *Batley (Eureeka's Castle) *Batman, Robin, and Batgirl (DC Comics) *Baudelaire Orphans (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Lemony Snicket) *Baxter the Clown (The Great Space Coaster) *Bayard the Bloodhound (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *Baymax (Disney's Big Hero 6) *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) *BB-8 (Star Wars) *Beamer (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Beans (Rango) *Bear, Tutter, Pip & Pop, Ojo, Treelo, Shadow (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Beardo (Total Drama) *Beartank, Mamezo, Astronots, Captain.Cat.Kit, Marsa, Robot C.H.O., Cools.Roy, Mudgas Inuzo, Darkness, Clione, Val, Andy, DDJ, Nola, Jerry, Roy and George (Rakuga Kids) *Beast (Marvel Comics) *Beast Boy (DC comics) *Beauregard (The Muppets) *Beavis and Butthead *Bella, Milo, Fizz, and Jake (The Tweenies) *Bella Swan (Twilight) *Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Belle, Sebastian, and Poochie (Belle and Sebastian anime) *Bello, Goomo, Mina, Rita, Ongo, The Queen, The King and Dodos (Jelly Jamm) *Ben Elf, Holly Thistle, King Thistle, Queen Thistle, Daisy & Poppy, Nanny Plum, The Wise Old Elf, Gaston Ladybird, Redbeard the Elf Pirate, Lucy, Sally, Lucy's Father, Mrs. Fig, Mrs. Fotheringill, Fairy Mother (Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Benny the Cab, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Bender Rodriguez (Futurama) *Berenstain Bears *Bernard (Megamind) *Bert and Ernie (Sesame Street Classics) *Bert Badger (Maple Town) *Bert Raccoon (The Raccoons) *Berryshine (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Beta Ray Bill (Marvel Comics) *Beth (Total Drama) *Betty Badger (Maple Town) *Biff and Sully (Sesame Street Classics) *Big Bird (Sesame Street Classics) *Big Boy (Big Boy restaurant mascot) *Big Cat (The Poppy Cat Movie: Poppy’s Big Extraordinary Adventure) *Big Locomotive (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Big McIntosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Big Paw (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Big Strong Freight Engine also known as Pete also known as Green Freight Engine (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Big Top, Pranky, Hiccup, Tickles, Blooper, Badum-Bump, and Rover (Little Clowns of Happytown) *Bigfoot (Legendary Creature, American Mythology) *Bill and Boy (Disney's Schoolhouse Rock segment called I'm Just a Bill) *Billionairebot (Futurama) *Billy, Mandy and Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Billy Candle (Call of Juarez) *Billy Madison and Veronica Vaughn (Billy Madison (1995 film)) *Bing and Bong (Tiny Planets) *Binyah Binyah Polliwog (Gullah Gullah Island) *Bitsy Beaver (Maple Town) *Black Bolt (Marvel Comics) *Black Dynamite, Bullhorn, Cream Corn (Black Dynamite) *Black Panther (Marvel Comics) *Black Widow (Marvel Comics) *Blade (Marvel Comics) *Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot) *Blake Belladonna (RWBY) *Blanka (Street Fighter) *Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Zeg, Stripes, Starla, Crusher, and Pickle (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Blinky and Nutsy (Blinky Bill) *Blinky, Pinky, and Sandy Brown (Noozles) *Blondie Lockes (Ever After High) *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, Aisha, and Roxy (Winx Club) all wearing poison-shielding masks *Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Blue (Jurassic World) *Blue-Haired Lawyer (The Simpsons) *Blue, Steve, Joe, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Shovel, Pail, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, Mailbox, Periwinkle, Sidetable Drawer, Magenta, Sprinkles, Polka Dots, Fred, and Roary (Blue's Clues and Blue's Room) *Blue Meanies (Yellow Submarine) *Bo (Wimzie's House) *Bob the Ball who narrates segments (A Little Curious) *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Archibald Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Mr. Lunt, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Pa Grape, Mr. Nezzer and the French Peas (VeggieTales) *Bob, Wendy, Pilchard, Scoop, Muck, Lofty, Dizzy, Roley, Benny, Scrambler, Travis, Bird, Farmer Pickles, Spud, Scruffty, Mr. Bernard Bentley, J.J., Molly, Skip, Trix, and Hamish (Bob the Builder) *Bob Belcher, Tina Belcher, Linda Belcher, Gene Belcher, Louise Belcher, Teddy, Mort, Jimmy Pesto, Sr. and Jr., Andy and Ollie Pesto, Phillip Frond, Calvin Fischoeder, Millie Frock, Zeke, Jocelyn (Bob's Burgers) *Bobby Bear (Maple Town) *Bogge and Quagmire (Eureeka's Castle) *Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Penny, Penny's Mother (Bolt) *Bonny Bear (Maple Town) *Boo Berry *Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Boxy (Futurama) *Br'er Rabbit *Brachiosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Brady (Total Drama) *Braeburn (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Brandine Spuckler (The Simpsons) *Brian Griffin, Meg Griffin, Lois Griffin, Stewie Griffin, and Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Briar Beauty (Ever After High) *Brick (Total Drama) *Bridgette (Total Drama) *Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Brody (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Bruce (Family Guy) *Bruiser (Bucky O'Hare) *Bruno the Trashman (Sesame Street Classics) *Bubblun and Bobblun (Bubble Bobble) *Bucky Beaver (Maple Town) *Bucky O'Hare *Bud Buckwald, Janice Buckwald, Becky Buckwald, Sanford Buckwald, Gert Buckwald, Ruiz Gonzalez, Ernesto Gonzalez, J.C. Gonzalez, Maria Gonzalez, Pepito Gonzalez, Placido Gonzalez (Bordertown) *Bud E. Bear (The Elm-Chanted Forest) *Buddy Bear (Maple Town) *Budgie the Helicopter *Buena Girl (Mucha Lucha) *Buford (Rango) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bulk Biceps (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bullseye (Toy Story) *Bumblebee (Transformers) *Bumblebee Man (The Simpsons) *Bumblelion (Wuzzles) *Bumper the Badger (Diddy Kong Racing) *Bunny Rabbit (Maple Town) *Buster the Horse (Sesame Street Classics) *Butter Otter (PB&J Otter) *Butterbear (Wuzzles) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *C-3PO *Cabbage Patch Kids (Baby Dolls) *Caboose (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Caesar (Planet of the Apes) *Caillou, Rosie, Leo, Clementine, Xavier, Emma, Lee Wuhn, Jason, Jeffrey, Jay (Caillou) *Calvin & Hobbes *Cameron (Total Drama) *Camilla (The Muppets) *Cammy White (Street Fighter) *Candy Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Capper (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Captain (Disney's 101 Dalmations) *Captain America (Marvel Comics) *Captain Britain (Marvel Comics) *Captain Celaeno, Mullet, Lix Spittle, Boyle and Squabble (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Captain Crandall, Rope Girl, and Skate Lad (Teamo Supremo) *Captain Falcon (Super Smash Bros.) *Captain Hero (Drawn Together) *Captain James T. Kirk (Star Trek) *Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics) *Captain Quark (Ratchet & Clank series) *Captain Phoebus (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Captain Planet *Care Bears (Care Bears) *Care Bear Cousins (Care Bears) *Carl (Family Guy) *Carl Carlson (The Simpsons) *Carlito (La Misma Luna also Known as Under the Same Moon) *Carly the Cardinal (Arbor Day Foundation) *Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) *Carol Brady (The Brady Bunch) wearing a surgical mask *Carol West (Family Guy) *Carrie, Bobbie, Einstone, Buddy (Edmark’s Thinkin’ Science series) *Carrie and Devin (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Carrie White (Stephen King's Carrie) *Carter Pewterschmidt (Family Guy) *Cartridge Unit, Sinclair 2K, Lisa, and Cymbal-Banging Monkey (Futurama) *Casper the Friendly Ghost, Stinkie, Stretch, Fatso, Kibosh, Snivel, Gert, Gabby, Fanny, and Wendy the Good Little Witch (Casper series) *Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *CatDog *Cat and Dog (Playbox) *Caterpillar (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Caveman *Cedar Wood (Ever After High) *Centaurs (Greek Mythology) *Cerise Hood (Ever After High) *Chack'n (Chack'n Pop) *Chain Smoker (Futurama) *Chao (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Charizard (Pokemon) *Charlamagne (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Charlie, Lola, Marv, Lotta, Soren Lorensen, Morton, and Arnold Wolf (Charlie & Lola) *Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Charlie Tuna *Cheetara (Thundercats) *Cheerile, Diamond Tiara, Sliver Spoon, Twist, Snips and Snails (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cheese Sandwich (My Little Pony: Friendsip is Magic) *Cheshire Cat (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Chet and Lorenzo (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Chet the Horse (Littlest Pet Shop 1995) *Chewbacca (Star Wars) *Chickens (The Muppets) *Chickiepoo, Fluff, Fuzzworth, Milo, Nibbles, Hedgie (Chickiepoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives) *Chief Wiggum, Eddie, and Lou (The Simpsons) *Chinche (Good Version) (Mucha Lucha) *Chip Potts (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Chip the Bird (1991 Film Version of The Little Engine That Could) *Chipadillo (Wuzzle Babies) *Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go) *China Girl (Disney's Oz the Great and Powerful) *China Princess (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *Chloe, Lovely Carrot, Tara, Jet, Riley, Danny, Lil, Mac, Carys, Soggy, Wizz (Chloe's Closet) *Chloe the Cat (Littlest Pet Shop 1995) *Chop (Grand Theft Auto 5) *Chop Chop, Hex and Ghost Roaster (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Chowder, Mung Daal, Shnitzel, Truffles, Kimchi, Gazpacho, Panini and Ms. Endive (Chowder) *Christian Grey (Fifty Shades) *Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine (Resident Evil series) *Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Pasqually E. Pieplate, Mr. Munch, and Jasper T. Jowls (Chuck E. Cheese's) *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Chunky Kong *Cinderella *Clapper the Seal (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Clara Brody (Jaws: The Revenge) *Clawd Wolf (Monster High) *Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High) *Clay (Playhouse Disney) *Cleo, Theo, Leona, and Lionel (Between the Lions) *Cleo de Nile (Monster High) *Cletus Spuckler (The Simpsons) *Cleveland Brown, Donna Tubbs-Brown, Roberta Tubbs, Rallo Tubbs, and Cleveland Brown Jr. (Family Guy) *Clifford the Big Red Dog, Emily Elizabeth Howard, Cleo, and T-Bone (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Cloak and Dagger (Marvel Comics) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) *Coach Krupt (The Simpsons) *Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Coco Pommel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cody (Surf's Up) *Cody (Total Drama) *Cogman (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Cogsworth (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Collette (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Collette's Puppies (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Colonel (Disney's 101 Dalmations) *Colonel Sanders (KFC mascot) *Coloratura (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Colossus (Marvel Comics) *Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons) *Conker the Squirrel *Connor, Amaya, Greg, and PJ Robot (PJ Masks) *Connor Kenway (Assassin's Creed III) *Connie the Cow (Nick Jr's TV show of the same name) *Control Tower (1991 Film and 2011 Film versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Cooey (Eureeka's Castle) *Cookie Monster (Sesame Street Classics) *Cooler (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Copper and Tod (Disney's The Fox and the Hound) *Corduroy (Corduroy book) *Corrin (Fire Emblem) *Cortana (Halo) *Count Chocula *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Crash and Coco Bandicoot *Crazy Cat Lady (The Simpsons) *Crazy Good Kids (Pop Tart Commercials) *Crazy Harry (The Muppets) *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Crest Toothpaste *Crimson and Ennui (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Crosshairs (Transformers: Age of Extinction and Transformers: The Last Knight) *Cro-Marmot (Happy Tree Friends) *Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Crushinator (Futurama) *Crystal Tipps, Alistair, Birdie and Butterfly (Crystal Tipps and Alistair) *Cubert J. Farnsworth (Futurama) *Cuddles the Rabbit (Happy Tree Friends) *Cuphead and Mugman *Cyborg (DC Comics) *Cyclops (Marvel Comics) *Cynder (The Legend of Spyro series) *Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Daisy, Lilly Valley and Rose (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Daisy Duck (Disney) *Danger Mouse *Daniel Tiger, Katerina Kittycat, O the Owl, Miss Elaina, and Prince Wednesday (Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood) *Danny Dog (Maple Town) *Danny Phantom *Dante and Trish (Devil May Cry series) *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) wearing a surgical mask *Daredevil (Marvel Comics) *Daring and Dexter Charming (Ever After High) *Daring Do (My Litte Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darkman (Darkman film series) *Darwin the Duckey, Filbert the Blabbit, Arthur the Camelot, Bunker the Dingbat, Kloie the Horsefly, Yuri the Moosecow, Samson the Sealion, Leopold the Leopird, Warner the Tyramasaurus, Corky the Pigbit, Wackers the Mallit, and Zumbo the Zelephant (JUMBiES Toy Series) *Dash and Dot (PBS Kids) *Database (The Simpsons) *Dave, Paul and Rudolf (A Big Day at the Fair) *Dave the Barbarian *David Deer (Maple Town) *David the Gnome *Dawn (Total Drama) *Deadeye Duck (Bucky O'Hare) *Deadpool (Marvel Comics) *Death (Family Guy) *Debbie Stone (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) *Deena and Pearl (Sesame Street Classics) *Dennis the Menace *Derpy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Destructor (Futurama) *Detective Harvey Bullock (Batman the Animated Series) *Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Dexter, Dee-Dee, Mom, Dad, Lee-Lee, and Mee-Mee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Dick, Agent K, Todd, and Riley (The Replacements) *Dick Tracey (Comic strip, Chester Should) *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Ford Pines, Stanley Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Old Man McGucket, Wendy Corduroy, Gideon Gleeful, and Soos Ramirez (Gravity Falls) *Dirt's citizens (Rango) *Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Disco Stu (The Simpsons) *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dixie and Trixie (Futurama) *Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Country 3) *DJ (Monster House) *DJ (Total Drama) *DJ Lance Rock, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, Plex (Yo Gabba Gabba!) *DJ Pon-3 and Octavia Melody (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Do, Ray, and Mee Hedgehogs (The Elm-Chanted Forest) *Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, and Dopey (Disney's Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) *Doc McStuffins, Stuffy, Lambie, Chilly, Hallie (Doc McStuffins: Toy Hospital) *Doctor Snuggles and Dennis the Badger *Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) *Doglion (The Muppets) *Dominic A. Wilkinson, Peter M. Wimperdink, Zoey Faye, Count Dracula, Mavis the Bat, Dr. Frankenstein, Doorknocker (Angelina in the Haunted Mansion) *Don Music (Sesame Street Classics) *Donald Duck (Disney) *Donkey (Shrek series) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Donkey Kong Jr. (Donkey Kong Jr.) *Donny (The Simpsons) *Donny Dog (Maple Town) *Dora, Boots, Diego, Swiper, Backpack, Isa, Tico, Benny, Fiesta Trio, Baby Jaguar, Grumpy Old Troll, Map, Big Red Chicken, Alica, Rescue Pack, Click (Dora the Explorer and Go, Diego, Go!) *Doraemon and Nobita *Doris, Marlon, Macho Cat Leo, Cavecat, Coolcat, Magicat, Rastacat and Spacecat (Doris) *Dormouse (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Dorothy Gale and Toto (The Wizard of Oz) *Doremi Harukase (Ojamajo Doremi) *Dotcom, Zoogina, Joe, Browser, Gatherer, Twitch, and MZ in their 1998 versions (Zoog Disney) *Doug Funnie (Disney's Doug) *Dracula, Mavis, Jonathan Loughran, Frankenstein, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Griffin, Vlad Dracula, Murray, Blobby, Werewolf Kids, Winnie, Captain Ericka, Tinkles, Dennis, and other monters (Hotel Transylvania) *Draco (Dragonheart) *Draculaura (Monster High) *Dragonstorm (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Drake and Josh *Drax the Destroyer (Marvel Comics) *Drederick Tatum (The Simpsons) *Drift (Transformers: Age of Extinction and Tranformers: The Last Knight) *Droop (The Muppets) *Dru (Despicable Me 3) *Drumstick the Rooster (Diddy Kong Racing) *Dr, Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker (The Muppets) *Dr. Cockroach Ph.D (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Dr. Dog and Mrs. Dog (Maple Town) *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Good Version* (Phineas and Ferb) *Dr. Edward Dalton (Daybreakers) *Dr. Goat (Maple Town) *Dr. Hartman (Family Guy) *Dr. Hibbert (The Simpsons) *Dr. Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dr. Julius Strangepork (The Muppets) *Dr. Katz (Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist) *Dr. Mario (Dr. Mario games) *Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) *Dr. Nick (The Simpsons) *Dr. Perception (Futurama) *Dr. Teeth (The Muppets) *Dudley (Mystic Island) *Duggee, Betty, Happy, Roly, Tag, Norrie (Hey Duggee) *Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt) *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick and The Chief (T.U.F.F Puppy) *Duffman (The Simpsons) *Dumbo (Disney's Dumbo) *Dwayne and Dwayne Jr. (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Dwight Conrad (Futurama) *E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) *Earl Sinclair, Fran Sinclair, Robbie Sinclair, Charlene Sinclair, Baby Sinclair, and Eythl Phillips (Dinosaurs) *Early, Rusty, Granny, Lil, The Sheriff, Krystal, Dan Halen, Reverend, Deputy Denny, Tammi, Macho-Man Randy, Others (Squidbillies) *Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol) *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Eddie Storkowitz (Birdz) *Edison the Elephant (The Great Space Coaster) *Edward Cullen (Twilight) *Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed: Black Flag) *Elephant (Sharon, Lois, and Bram's Elephant Show) *Elektra (Marvel Comics) *Eleroo (Wuzzles) *Elise Kingsley, Lilly the Mouse, Tommy Jacobs, Mr. Hugh Kingsley, Mrs. Jane Kingsley, Chester the Mouse, Wilson the Mouse, Victor the Mouse, Garland the Mouse, Ginger the Mouse, Lilly's Mother and Father, Julius, Ms. Mimi Howard, Coach Lana Smith, Captain Stuffy, Mr. Slinger (Kevin Henkes' Lilly) *Ella (Total Drama) *Ellie the Elephant (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Ellody and Mary (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Elmo (Sesame Street Classics) *El Rey (Mucha Lucha) *Elves *Elzar (Futurama) *Ember (The Legend of Spyro series) *Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Emblem of Thailand Garuda (Buddhism/Hinduism) *Emma (Eureeka's Castle) *Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) *Emmet Otter *Emmy, Max, Cassie, Ord, Zak & Wheezie, Enrique, and Quetzal (Dragon Tales) *Energizer Bunny *Enguarde the Swordfish (Donkey Kong Country) *Eric (Go! Animate series) *Eric (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Erin, Dean, Rick, and Ben (The Simpsons) *Erin Esurance wearing a half-face gas mask *Ernest Otter (PB&J Otter) *Esmeralda and Djahli (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip and Fran (Higglytown Heroes) *Eureeka (Eureeka's Castle) *Evening Express (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Ewoks (Star Wars) *Expresso (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed II) *Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) *Face (Nick Jr.) *Fanny Fox (Maple Town) *Fantastic Four (Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, Thing) *Falco (Starfox) *Falcon (Marvel Comics) *FeetFace (Noggin's Second Mascot) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Fender (Futurama) *Fifi Fox (The Elm-Chanted Forest) *Finley the Flying Monkey (Disney's Oz the Great and Powerful) *Finn (Star Wars) *Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline (Adventure Time) *Fird, Dicken, Butterfrog, Elephonkey, Shamel, and Bertle (Firffels) *First Mate Jenny (Bucky O'Hare) *Fishy Boopkins (SMG4) *Fishy Joe (Futurama) *Fit Fat Tony, Louie, and Legs (The Simpsons) *Fix-It Felix Jr. (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *Flapper the Parrot (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles *Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Flick Duck (PB&J Otter) *Flint Lockwood, Earl, Sam Sparks, Manny, Steve, Foodimals, Barry, Brent, Tim Lockwood, Barb (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) *Flippy the Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Filthy Rich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Flounder (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Fluffy Mouse (Sergeant Stripes) *Flurl the Squirrel (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Flying Giraffe *Food Fight, Chopper, Torch, Blades, Funny Bone, Fist Bump, Tread Head, Déjà Vu, Trail Blazer, Cobra Cadabra, High Five, Bat Spin, Flip Wreck, Rocky Roll, Fling Kong, Echo, Spotlight and Blackout (Skylanders: Trap Team) *Forgetful Jones (Sesame Street Classics) *Fox (Starfox) *Foxee (Wuzzle Babies) *Foxxy Love (Drawn Together) *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Francine (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Francine Smith, Steve Smith, Klaus, Roger Smith, Haley Smith, Jeff Fischer-Smith, Snott, Barry, Toshi (American Dad) *Frank, Brenda, Barry, Sammy Bagel, Teresa del Taco, Gum, Kareem Abdul Lavash, Other Food (Sausage Party) *Frank Moses (Red) *Frank West and Chuck Greene (Deadrising series) *Franken Berry *Frankie Stein (Monster High) *Franklin, Bear, Beaver, Rabbit, Goose, Raccoon, Badger, Fox, Snail (Franklin & Friends) *Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa, & Trevor Phillips (Grand Theft Auto 5) *Frazzle (Sesame Street Classics) *Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) *Freddy Flamingo, Henry Hippo, Carly Crab, Wally Whale, Sammy Snake, Daphne Dolphin, and Billy Buffalo (Huggies CleanTeam) *Freddy Fox (Maple Town) *French Twist (Mucha Lucha) *Fire Chief Ash (Sergeant Stripes) *Front Row Joe (Cinemark Mascot) *Funky Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, Panther Cap, Earth Star, and Mistle-Toad (Toad Patrol) *Furbies (Furby franchise) *Furgus (Rango) *G.I. Joe (Hasbro) *Gabby, Stella, and Carmen (Totally Spies) in their "Mommies Dearest" versions, but in their jade green, hot pink, and royal blue spy catsuits *Galileo Swampson, Maggie Muckswell, Hegdish Yuckywood, Mud/Slinger Bogsmith, Eco, Stacks and Crystal (Groundling Marsh) *Gan and Gon (Gan to Gon) *Gamba, Bōbo, Yoisho, Gakusha, Shijin, Ikasama, and Chūta (Gamba no Bōken) *Gambit (Marvel Comics) *Gamora (Marvel Comics) *Garfield *Garuda (Buddhism/Hinduism) *Gary Gnu (The Great Space Coaster) *Gearshift, Oily, and Fatbot (Futurama) *Geena the Giraffe (Geena's Tremendous Tooth Adventure) *General Catton (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Genie (Disney's Aladdin) *Geoff (Total Drama) *George (Rampage) *George the Hippo and Martha the Hippo *Gerry and Pete (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Ghost (Marvel Comics) *Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Yet to come (A Christmas Carol) *Ghostbusters *Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) *Girl Train (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Gilda (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Gil Gunderson (The Simpsons) *Gill Grunt, Zap, Wham-Shell, and Slam Bam (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Ginormica/Susan (Monsters vs. Aliens) *GIR (Invader Zim) *Gizmo (Gremlins) *Gladys the Cow (Sesame Street Classics) *Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Glimmer the Anglerfish (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Globetrotter (Futurama) *Gloria Gopher (Under the Umbrella Tree) *Glower the Tadpole (Donkey Kong 64) *Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *God (The Bible) *Godzilla *Gonzo (The Muppets) *Goofy (Disney) *Golden Harvest (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Goliath, Elia Maza, Broadway, Lexington, Brooklyn, and Bronx (Gargoyles) *Gordon the Garden Gnome (Tickle-U's Gordon the Garden Gnome) *Goriddle Gorilla (The Great Space Coaster) *Gorosaurus (Godzilla) *Grami, Sam, Nemo, and Jack (Grami's Circus Show) *Grandma Deer (Maple Town) *Grandpa "Abe" Simpson *Graziella (Wimzie's House) *Greased-Up Deaf Guy (Family Guy) *Green Arrow (DC Comics) *Green Lantern (DC Comics) *Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Bobby, and Cindy Brady (The Brady Bunch) wearing surgical masks *Gregory the Gopher (Kideo's Gregory and Me) *Greninja (Pokemon) *Griffin (Mythology) *Grimlock, Slug, Scorn, Strafe, Snarl, Slog, and Slash (Transformers) *Groot (Marvel Comics) *Groundskeeper Willie (The Simpsons) *Grover (Sesame Street Classics) *Gru (Despicable Me) *Gru's Minions (Despicable Me) *Guido Anchovy (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Guile (Street Fighter) *Gumball, Darwin, Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gump (Return to Oz) *Gus and Dandy Jim (Futurama) *Guy Smiley (Sesame Street Classics) *Gwen (Total Drama) *Gwen Stacy (Marvel Comics) *H. G. Blob (Futurama) *H. R. Pufnstuf *Hair Robot (Futurama) *Hairball (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Haley Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Hamm (Toy Story) *Hana makihatayama (Ojamajo Doremi) *Handy (Happy Tree Friends) *Hank, Rusty, Dean, Brock Samson, H.E.L.P.eR., Sergeant Hatred, Pete White, Master Billy Quizboy (The Venture Bros.) *Hans Moleman (The Simpsons) *Happy Mask Salesman (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Happy Ness (Happy Ness: The Secret of the Loch) *Harold (Harold and the Purple Crayon) *Harold (Total Drama) *Harold Fumpkin (Rugrats) *Harold the Helicopter (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger (Harry Potter series) *Harry, Taury, Trike, Pterence, Patsy, Sid, Steggy, Charlie, Harry's mother, Sam, and Nana (Tickle-U's Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) *Hatsune Miku (Vocalic) *Hattie McDoogal (Futurama) *Havok (Marvel Comics) *Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) *Hazel, Lavender, Posie, Mr & Mrs. Charming, Seven, Flare, Treble, Parsley (Little Charmers) *Hazuki Fujiwara (Ojamajo Doremi) *Hedonismbot (Futurama) *Hellboy *Helen Lovejoy (The Simpsons) *Helibird (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Hello Kitty (Sanrio) *Henry, Summer, Cobby, Gerie, Nan-Oh, Grammo, Daddo, Denzel, Ivor, Harold, Estelle, Momma, Hugo, Grando, Isabella, Gurgler, Beckett, Milo, Maude, Ernestine, Gregor (Henry Hugglemonster) *Hercules (Disney's Hercules) *Hermes Conrad (Futurama) *Herry Monster (Sesame Street Classics) *Hippo (Sports Cartoons) *Hippogriff (Mythology) *Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Hoggle (Labyrinth) *Homer Simpson *Hoofer the Wildebeest (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Hooper the Guinea Pig (PBS Kids) *Hoots the Owl (Sesame Street Classics) *Hoppopotamus (Wuzzles) *Horace (Wimzie's House) *Horton the Elephant (Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!) *Horus (Egyptian Mythology) *Hot Rod (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Hound (Transformers: Age of Extinction and Transformers: The Last Knight) *Howard the Duck (Marvel Comics) *Howler (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, Lily Bunny, Freddie Fox, Rhonda Raccoon, Hilda Hippo, Mary Mouse, Marvin Mouse, Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla, Ole Owl, Ursula Pig, Alex and Annie Bear, Glenda Goat, Sally Cat (Richard Scarry Presents & Best Ever series) *Hugo, Victor, and Laverne (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Hyper-Chicken (Futurama) *Iago (Disney's Aladdin) *Icarus (Greek Mythology) *Iceman (Marvel Comics) *Ichabod Crane (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) *Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm (Aah! Real Monsters) *Ida Davis (Family Guy) *Iggy Iguana (Under the Umbrella Tree) *Iguanodon (Prehistoric Animals) *Ike (Fire Emblem) *Impa (Legend of Zelda series) *Indiana Jones *Indigo-1 (DC Comics) *Inhumans (Marvel Comics) *Insectosaurus (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Inspector Gadget *Inspector Hector (Sergeant Stripes) *Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kiara (Inuyasha) *Irma Langinstein (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) harem-ized *Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) *Iron Man (Marvel Comics) *Iron Man Suits (controlled remotely by J.A.R.V.I.S.) (Marvel Comics) *Iron Patriot (Marvel Comics) *Iron Will (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ironhide (Transformers) *Ishishi (Kaiketsu Zorori) *Itchy & Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Ivana (Mystic Island) *Ivy the Kiwi *iZ and the Franklins (iZ and the Zizzles) *iZac (Futurama) *Izzy (Total Drama) *J. Edgar Beaver (The Elm-Chanted Forest) *Jack, Mary, and Mel (Jack's Big Music Show) *Jack Bauer (24) *Jack and Jill (Jack & Jill 2011 Film) *Jack and Maddie Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Jack of Hearts (Marvel Comics) *Jack Pumpkinhead (Return to Oz) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Jacob Black (Twilight) *Jacob the Blue Jay (Under the Umbrella Tree) *Jade (Mortal Kombat) *Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan) *Jak and Daxter *Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully (Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *James Bond *James P. Sullivan (Monsters Inc) *James the Cat, Freda the Kangaroo, Dennis the Dragon, Rocky the Rabbit, Citron the Frog and Mrs. Lavender (James the Cat) *Janey Powell (The Simpsons) *Janice (The Muppets) *Janice N!godatu (Dr. N!godatu) *Jasmime (Total Drama) *Jason Bourne *Jasper Beardly (The Simpsons) *Jasper the Kamek (Bowser's Kingdom) *Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat) *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Jay and Mickey (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Jazz (Transformers) *Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) *Jelly Otter (PB&J Otter) *Jem (Jem and the Holograms) *Jen, Kira, Fizzgig, and Aughra (The Dark Crystal) *Jessica Lovejoy (The Simpsons) *Jessie (Toy Story) *Jet the Hawk (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jet Jaguar (Godzilla) *Jetfire (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Jetman (Rareware's Jetpac) *Jigglypuff (Pokemon) *Jillian Russel (Family Guy) *Jimbo Jones, Dolph Starbeam, and Kearney Zzyzwicz (The Simpsons) *Jimmy Livingston (Bubble Boy) *Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Joe Swanson, Bonnie Swanson, Kevin Swanson, and Susie Swanson (Family Guy) *John Herbert (Family Guy) *John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Johnny Bravo *Johnny Quest (Hanna-Barbera) *Johnny Sokko's Flying Robot *JoJo Tickle, Goliath the Lion, Skeebo, Croaky, Trina, Dinky, Tater and BalBoa (Jojo's Circus) *JoJo McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) *Jonagold (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jonas (Wimzie's House) *Joseph (Joseph: King of Dreams) *Joseph Smith (Founder of Mormonism) *Josie & The Pussycats wearing surgical masks *Joyce Kinney (Family Guy) *Jub-Jub (The Simpsons) *Jubilee (Marvel Comics) *Jude Lizowski (6teen) *Julie, Leon, Ben, Jody, Kiki, and Skye (The Puzzle Place) *Julie Herschbaum (Johnny Bravo) *Juliet Hobbes (The Simpsons) *Julius Jr., Clancy, Sheree, Worry Bear, Ping, Alexander Graham Doorbell, Tool Box-a-Lot, Chachi (Julius Jr.) *Junie B. Jones *Kai-Lan, Todee, Rintoo, Hoho, Ye Ye, Lulu (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Kanga and Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *KangaZoo (The KangaZoo Club) *Kaput and Zosky *Kate (Eureeka's Castle) *Katie and Sadie (Total Drama) *Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games) *Kelly and Taylor (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Kiddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Kent Brockman (The Simpsons) *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Kevin, Stuart, and Bob (Despicable Me) *Kevin McCallister, Old Man Marley and The Pigeon Lady (Home Alone 1 and 2) *Kiara (Disney's The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *King Pen, Tri-Tip, Ember, Ambush, Barbella, Air Strike, Aurora, Starcast, Mysticat, Pit Boss, Boom Bloom, Chain Reaction, Buckshot, Tidepool, Flare Wolf, Ro-Bow and Wild Storm (Skylanders: Imaginators) *Kim Possible wearing a half-face gas mask *King of Siam and Anna (The King and I) *King Arthur (Medieval Mythology) *King Caesar (Godzilla) *King Kong (2005 and 2017/2020 Versions) *King Triton (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *King Triton's Daughters (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Kion, Bunga, Full, Ono, and Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Jake, Holly, Sammy, Pig, Arnold, Mouse, The Bleepers, Little Ghost, Frog (Kipper) *Kirby (Kirby series) *Kirk Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Kiryu (Godzilla) *Kitana (Mortal Kombat) *Kitty and Emma (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Kitty Cheshire (Ever After High) *Kittypen (Wuzzle Babies) *Knock Knock (The Great Space Coaster) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Koalakeet (Wuzzles) *Koozebanians (The Muppets) *Kovu (Disney's The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Kratos (God of War) *Krishna (Hindu Deity) *Krunch the Kritter (Diddy Kong Racing) *Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Krypto the Superdog (Tickle-U's Krypto, DC Comics) *Kulche, Priffy, Tupley, Pekeroné, Budzi, Chavez, and Viole (LocoRoco) *Krystal (Star Fox) *Kung Lao (Mortal Combat) *Kuro-chan (Cyborg Kuro-chan) *Kwanzaabot (Futurama) *Kyle (Despicable Me) *Kyle Reese and Sarah Connor (The Terminator) *LaBarbara Conrad (Futurama) *Lagoona Blue (Monster High) *Lamar Davis (Grand Theft Auto 5) *Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Landstriders (The Dark Crystal) *Lanky Kong *Lao Tse (Founder of Taoism) *Laura, Lily, Scott, Dad, Gull, Salty Dog, Bull Dozer, Nonna Dog, Hatsie Hen, Lord Stag, Wee Rabbit, Puffin, The Squeaky Mice, The Talking Tree (Lily's Driftwood Bay) *Lauren Cahill (Futurama) *Laurie and Miles (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Leela (Futurama) *Lem (Planet 51) *Lemon Hearts (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lenny Leonard (The Simpsons) *Lenny the Lizard (The Muppets) *Leo, June, Annie, Quincy, and Rocket (Little Einsteins) *Leo & Inez Wong (Futurama) *Leonard (Total Drama) *Leonardo (Leo), Raphael (Raph), Donatello (Donny), and Michelangelo (Mikey) (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Leprechaun (Celtic Mythology) *Leroy "Encyclopedia" Brown (Encyclopedia Brown series) *LeShawna (Total Drama) *Lew Zeleand (The Muppets) *Lillibit and Willibit (The Littl' Bits) *Lightning McQueen (Cars series) *Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily, Rita, Lynn Sr., Clyde McBride, Bobby Santiago, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Howard McBride, Harold McBride, Charles, Cliff, Walt, Geo, Fangs, Gary, Hops, Izzy, El Diablo, Mr. Grouse, The Casagrande Family (The Loud House) *Lindsay (Total Drama) *Lindsey Naegle (The Simpsons) *Ling Ling (Drawn Together) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Link Hogthrob (The Muppets) *Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming (Wonder Pets!) *Lisa Simpson *Little Bear, Emily, Duck, Owl, Cat, Hen, No Feet, Frog, Mother Bear, Father Bear, Grandmother Bear, Grandfather Bear, Rusty Bear, Tutu, Lucy, Mitzi (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear) *Little Bird (Sesame Street Classics) *Little Blue Engine also known as Tillie also known as Little Engine (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Little King Macius *Little Mac (Punch-Out!!) *Little People *Little Red Riding Hood *Little Strongheart and Chief Thunderhooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) *Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie, Ruby and Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) *Lizzie Hearts (Ever After High) *Lloyd Nebulon (Lloyd in Space) *Lois Lane (DC Comics) *Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Comics) *Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Lololo and Lalala (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *London, ZigZag, Yorky, and Mimi (The Big Garage) *Longshot (Marvel Comics) *Loonette and Molly (The Big Comfy Couch) *Lord Nibbler (Futurama) *Lou (Cats & Dogs series) *Lou and Louise (Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol) *Loulou (Wimzie's House) *Louie (Trumpet of the Swan) *Luanne Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Lucario (Pokemon) *Lucas (Earth Bound) *Lucina (Fire Emblem) *Lucille (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Luckdragon *Luckl-Duckl Bird, Fowl Owl, Francise, Speck, Kesmoe, Koo Foo, Mr. Chicker, Dillon Qualstein, Bingo Flamingo and Mr. Magpie (Bird Call) *Lucky (Despicable Me 3) *Lucky, Cookie, Niblet, Squirt, Strudel, Rebound, Cupcake and Patches (Pound Puppies) *Lucky, Rolly, and Patch (Disney's 101 Dalmations) *Lucky the Leprechaun (Lucky Charms) *Lucky the Little Seagull (Lucky and Zorba) *Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) *Lucy (The Angelina Ballerina Movie) *Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts) *Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Ludo (Labyrinth) *Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) *Lum Invader (Urusei Yatsura) *Lumiere (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Lunchlady Doris (The Simpsons) *Lyle, Dodo, Eugene, Gnu, Lana, Lance, and Louie (Animal Crackers) *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (Godzilla) *M.T. Promises (The Great Space Coaster) *MacArthur and Sanders (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster and Cheese (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Mad Hatter (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Mad Hatter Robot (Futurama) *Madelaine (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) *Madeline, Nicole, Danielle, Chloe, Pepito, Miss Clavel, Lord Cucuface (Madeline) *Madeline Hatter (Ever After High) *Magellan (Eureeka's Castle) *Maggie, Hamilton, and Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Maggie (The Buzz on Maggie) *Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace (Home on the Range) *Maggie Mole (Maple Town) *Maggie Simpson *Magic Carpet (Disney's Aladdin) *Magneto (Marvel Comics) *Mahna Mahna and the Snowths (The Muppets) *Maisie Mackenzie, Daddy, Marjorie McKitty, Lydia McSporran, Archie and Maureen & Daureene Purrdy (Meeow!) *Maisy Mouse *Maleficent and Diaval (Disney's Maleficent) *Malfunctioning Eddie (Futurama) *Mama (Cooking Mama) *Mama Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Mama and Papa Rabbit (Maple Town) *Manda (Godzilla) *Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie (Ice Age) *Manny, Squeeze, Wrench, Felipe, Stretch, Turner, Flicker, Beamer, Dusty, Pat, Junior, Lefty, Lily, Roland, Sneeze (Handy Manny) *Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Mantis (Marvel Comics) *March Hare (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Marge Simpson, Patty, and Selma *Margo, Edith, and Agnes (Despicable Me) *Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Mario and Luigi (Super Mario series) *Marshal Mallow (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) *Martin Brody and Michael (first four Jaws movies) *Marty Mouse (Maple Town) *Martin Prince (The Simpsons) *Marty McFly (Back to the Future) *Marty Preston and Shiloh (book and film versions of Shiloh series) *Marvin Suggs and his Muppaphone (The Muppets) *Mary Calhoun (A Big Day At the Fair) *Mary Poppins *Mary Spuckler (The Simpsons) *Masked Dog (Mucha Lucha) *Master Monkey (Maple Town) *Master Shake, Frylock, Meatwad, and Carl (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Mater (Cars series) *Matilda Wormwood (Matilda) *Matt, Jackie, and Inez (Cyberchase) *Maui (Disney's Moana) *Maurice (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Maurice (Little Monsters) *Max (Disney's the Little Mermaid) *Max the Dog (Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas!) *Max, Ruby, Valerie, Morris, Louise, Martha, Grandma and The Huffingtons (Max & Ruby) *Max Payne *Maud Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Maya and Miguel *Maya the Bee and Willy *Mayor Adam West (Family Guy) *Mayor Dandy Lion (Maple Town) *Mayor of Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Mayor of Imaginationland *Mayor Jeff Otter (PB&J Otter) *Mayor Joe Quimby (The Simpsons) *Mayor Mare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mecha-King Ghidorah (Godzilla) *Mega Man *Megaman Volnutt (Megaman Legends series) *Megamind and Minion (Megamind) *Megara (Disney's Hercules) *Mel (Despicable Me 3) *Melody (Disney's The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Meowzma O' Tool (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Mera (DC Comics) *Merida (Brave) *Mermaids & Mermen *Meta Knight (Kirby series) *Metro Man (Megamind) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Miffy the Bunny *Mighty Mouse (Terrytoons) *Mike (Total Drama) *Mike, Evie, Galahad, Mr. Cuddles, Sparkle, Squirt, Queen Martha, The King, Yip & Yap, Fernando, Trollee, Mr. & Mrs. Troll, Other Characters (Mike the Knight) *Mike Brady (The Brady Bunch) *Mike Haggar (Final Fight series) *Mike Tobacco (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) *Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc) *Mikey Mole (Maple Town) *Miles Morales (Marvel Comics) *Miles “Tails” Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Milli, Geo, Bot, and Umi Car (Team Umizoomi) *Mime (Happy Tree Friends) *Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Minuette (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Miss Deer (Maple Town) *Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Miss Spider, Squirt, Shimmer, Dragon, Bounce, Holley, Spinner, Snowdrop & Pansy, Wiggle, Ned & Ted, Stinky (Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends) *Miss Tammy (Family Guy) *Missie Mouse (Maple Town) *Mo, Ringo, Rick, Ruby, Pop Rock, and Fannie May (Klasky-Csupo's short Rollin' Rock Starz) *Moana (Disney's Moana) *Moe Szyslak (The Simpsons) *Mog, Pinky, Little Atmark, Wolo, Catch, Miss T, Tom, Yam, and Pukadon (Super Bust-a-Move) *Mokey Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Molly, Gil, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Mr. Grouper, Bubble Puppy, Little Fish, Goby (Bubble Guppies) *Momoko Azuka (Ojamajo Doremi) *Mongo the Giant Gingerbread Man (Shrek 2) *Monique (Futurama) *Moofly (Wuzzle Babies) *Moon Dancer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Moon Knight (Marvel Comics) *Moose & Zee *Moosel (Wuzzles) *Morbo and Linda van Schoonhoven (Futurama) *Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Thomas, CJ, Starla, Mr. Maellard, Gary, Techmo, Death, Guardians of Eternal Youth, Pam, Celia, Baby Ducks, Party Horse (Regular Show) *Morgan Le Fay *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Morph (The Amazing Adventures of Morph) *Mort Goldman & Neil Goldman (Family Guy) *Moses and Tzipporah (The Prince of Egypt) *Mosy the Mosasuarus (Jurassic World) *Mothra (Godzilla) *Mowgli (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Mr. and Mrs. Cake (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. Badger and Mrs. Badger (Maple Town) *Mr. Bear and Mrs. Bear (Maple Town) *Mr. Beaver and Mrs. Beaver (Maple Town) *Mr. Bill *Mr. Bogus *Mr. Burns and Smithers (The Simpsons) *Mr. Clean *Mr. Draper and Mrs. Draper (Sergeant Stripes) *Mr. Fox and Mrs. Fox (Maple Town) *Mr. Game & Watch (Super Smash Bros. series) *Mr. Happy *Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Mr. Johnson (Sesame Street Classics) *Mr. Knack (Eureeka's Castle) *Mr. Magoo *Mr. Mole and Mrs. Mole (Maple Town) *Mr. Monopoly (Monopoly game) *Mr. Mouse and Mrs. Mouse (Maple Town) *Mr. Mucus, Mrs. Mucus, and Junior Mucus (Mucinex) *Mr. Pig and Mrs. Pig (Maple Town) *Mr. Potato Head & Mrs. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Mr. Raccoon and Mrs. Raccoon (Maple Town) *Mr. Snuffleupagus (Sesame Street Classics) *Mr. Teeny (The Simpsons) *Mr. Toad (The Wind in the Willows) *Mr. Tummnus (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Mr. Pearson (Sergeant Stripes) *Mr. Peppermint, Mrs. Peppermint and Pip Pig (Sergeant Stripes) *Mrs. Potts (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Ms. Marvel (Marvel Comics) *Muffin the Mule *Mumble (Happy Feet 1 & 2) *Munchy Beaver (PB&J Otter) *Mushu (Disney's Mulan) *Mutants (Futurama) *Mutant Toys (Toy Story) *Mystics (The Dark Crystal) *Mystique (Marvel Comics) *Namor (Marvel Comics) *Najix *Nala (Disney's The Lion King) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Ned and Newton (Ned's Newt) *Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Marvel Comics) *Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) *Ness (Earthbound) *New Mutants (Marvel Comics) *Nibblet *Nick Persons, Suzanne Kingston, Lindsey Kingston, Kevin Kingston, and Satchel Paige (Are We There Yet? and Are We Done Yet?) *Nightcrawler (Marvel Comics) *Noddy, Tessie Bear, Big Ears, Dinah Doll, Mr. Plod, Bumpy Dog, Martha Monkey, Mr. Wobblyman, Miss Pink Cat, Mr. Jumbo, Clockwork Mouse, Clockwork Clown, Mr. Sparks, Master Tubby Bear, The Skittles, Harvey and Cecilia Beetle (Make Way For Noddy) *Norbert and Daggett (The Angry Beavers) *Noreen (Mystic Island) *Nose Marie (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Noshishi (Kaiketsu Zorori) *Nova (Marvel Comics) *Number 9 Man (Futurama) *Nurse Ratchet (Futurama) *Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Nuzzle and Sizzle (The Puzzle Place) *Obelix (Asterix Comics) *Octopus (Disney's Return to Never Land) *Officer Dave Hanson (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) *Officer Renee Montoya (Batman the Animated Series) *Ogdenvillians (The Simpsons) *Okoye (Marvel Comics) *Olaf (Disney's Frozen) *Olie, Zowie, Spot, Mrs. Polie, Mr. Polie, and Pappy (Rolie Polie Olie) *Olimar (Pikmin) *Ollie Williams (Family Guy) *Onpu segawa (Ojamajo Doremi) *Oobi, Uma, Kako, and Grampu (Oobi) *Ooh and Aah *Ooklah the Mok (Thundarr the Barbarian) *Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie (PB&J Otter) *Opal Otter (PB&J Otter) *Opie (Family Guy) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Orange, Pear, Midget/Little Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Passion Fruit and Grandpa Lemon (Annoying Orange) *Orbit Lady (Orbit Gum Commercials) *Orcs (Warcraft) *Orco the Killer Whale (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Ord (Dragon Tales) *Orko (He-man) *Oscar Otter (Maple Town) *Oso (Special Agent Oso) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Oswald the Octopus, Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny the Snowman, Egbert and Leo, Madame Buttefly and Catrina (Oswald) *Otto Man (The Simpsons) *Ovide, Saphron, Polo, Groaner, Doe, Rae, Mi, and Matilda (Ovide and the Gang) *Owen (Total Drama) *Ozzie S. Otter, Arizona Parrot, Toro Bull, Melanie Mouse, Willie Woodchuck, Toby Tortoise, Elissa Parrot, Freddy Fox, Olumide Okapi, Reggie Rhino, Rufus Walrus, Bungie Butterfly, Rusty and Rosy Raccoon, Sylvia Stork, Grandpa Emmett Otter, Grandma Elaine Otter (Ozzie's World) *P.C., Party, Pancake, Puzzle, Prize, Puffball, Pretty Bit, Potato Chip, and Putter (Popples) *PC Danny Butterman (Hot Fuzz) *Pachycephalosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Pachyrhinosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Palutena (Kid Icarus series) *Pandeaver (Wuzzles) *Papyrus and Sans (Undertale) *PaRappa the Rapper *Parasaurolophus (Prehistoric Animals) *Parry the Parallel Bird (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Party Favor, Night Glider, Double Diamond and Sugar Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Party Monkey (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Pat and Stanley *Patty, Esther, and Ruth (Family Guy) *Patty Rabbit (Maple Town) *Paul Bunyan and Babe the Blue Ox *Peachy Sweet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Peanut Otter (PB&J Otter) *Pecola the Penguin (Pecola) *Peeta Mellark (The Hunger Games) *Pegasus (Disney's Hercules) *Pegasus (Greek Mythology) *Peepsqueak (Wuzzle Babies) *Pee-Wee Herman *Penguins (The Muppets) *Peni Parker and SP//DR (Marvel Comics) *Penny Pig (Maple Town) *Penny Plutonium (Mucha Lucha) *Penny Proud (Proud Family) *Penny the Penguin, Keira the Lion Cub, Leila the Mouse, Rani the Tiger, Erik the Reindeer, Toshiko the Snow Monkey, Mulu the Elephant, Sydney the Kangaroo, Ping the Panda, Kirby the Koala, Rosa the Flamingo, Kari the Crane, Iggy the Iguana, Snowbert the Polar Bear, Rico the Toucan (Ozzie's Travels series) *Pentaceratops (Prehistoric Animals) *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Pepe the King Prawn (The Muppets) *Peppa Pig, George Pig, Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, Granny Pig, Grampy Pig, Suzy Sheep, Pedro Pony, Zoe Zebra, Danny Dog, Rebecca Rabbit, Richard Rabbit, Emily Elephant, Edmond Elephant, Candy Cat, Freddy Fox, Dr. Brown Bear, and Madame Gazelle (Tickle U’s Peppa Pig) *Pepper Potts (Marvel Comics) *Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood (Percy Jackson) *Perdita (Disney's 101 Dalmations) *Perfect Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pernell, Pete, Penny, Pianissimo, P-Pet, Pierre, Priscilla, Petunia, Paco, Paula, Peggy, Paganini, Pinky, Polly, Perry, Peabo, and Pat (PTV Park) *Perry the Platypus/Agent P (Phineas and Ferb) *Perseus (Greek Mythology) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Peter Pallette (The Elm-Chanted Forest) *Peter Pan *Peter Porcupine (Maple Town) *Peter Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny, Mr. Tod, Squirrel Nutkin, Mrs. Rabbit, Flopsy & Mopsy, Cottontail, Mr. Bouncer, Lily Bobtail, Josephine Rabbit (Peter Rabbit) *Petunia (Futurama) *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Phil and Lil Deville (Rugrats) *Philip J. Fry (Futurama) *Philoctetes (Disney's Hercules) *Phineas and Barnaby (Family Guy) *Phineas and Ferb *Phoenix (Mythology) *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney series) *Photo Finish (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Phred (Noggin's 1st Mascot) *Piece Police (The Puzzle Place) *Piggypine (Wuzzles) *Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Pillsbury Doughboy *Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *Pingu (Pingu) *Pink Panther *Pinky and the Brain (Animaniacs) *Pinky, Tyler, Mommy, Daddy, and Mr. Guinea Pig (Pinky Dinky Doo) *Pinocchio (Disney's Pinocchio) *Piper O'Possum (Nick Jr.) *Pippi Longstockings (The Adventures of Pippi Longstocks) *Pipsy the Mouse (Diddy Kong Racing) *Pit (Kid Icarus series) *Plesiosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Plopper the Pig (The Simpsons) *Pocahontas (Disney's Pocahontas) *Pocoyo, Pato, Elly, Loula, Sleepy Bird, and Nina (Pocoyo) *Polacanthus (Prehistoric Animals) *Polaris (Marvel Comics) *Polly Esther (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Polly Pig (Maple Town) *Pongo (Disney's 101 Dalmations) *Pop And Cub (Happy Tree Friends) *Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Chill, Shroomboom, Fright Rider, Sprocket, Flashwing, and Hot Dog (Skylanders: Giants) *Pop Harukase (Ojamajo Doremi) *Poppy Cat, Alma, Zuzu, Owl, Mo, and Gilda (The Extraordinary Adventures of Poppy Cat, The Poppy Cat Movie: Poppy’s Big Extraordinary Adventure, A Big Day at the Fair, The Search for the Poppy Cat Mystery, Happy Summer, Poppy Cat!, Lara's Kitten: The Lara Jones Story) *Popuko and Pipimi (Pop Team Epic) *Porgs (Star Wars) *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Poron (Hoshi no Ko Poron) *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Power Rangers *Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street Classics) *President Arnold Schwarzenegger is more of clueless pawn than a villain (The Simpsons Movie) *Prince Philip (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Prince Rutherford (My Litte Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Princess Aurora (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, and Baby Flurry Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Princess Clara (Drawn Together) *Princess Daisy (Mario series) *Princess Fiona (Shrek series) *Princess Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) *Princess Kashmir (The Simpsons) *Princess Leia (Star Wars) *Princess Peach (Mario series) *Pricness Skystar (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Princess Zelda also known as Shiek also known as Tetra (Legend of Zelda series) *Principle Shepherd (Family Guy) *Principle Skinner (The Simpsons) *Priscilla (Rango) *Prism Break, Terrafin, Bash, Flashwing, Dino-Rang, Slobber Tooth, Scorp, Fist Bump, Rocky Roll, Crusher, Rubble Rouser, Doom Stone, Wallop, Head Rush, Smash Hit, Tri-Tip, Barbella, Spotlight, Knight Light, Astroblast, Aurora, Blackout, Knight Mare, Nightfall, Pit Boss, Chopscotch, Chop Chop, Ghost Roaster, Hex, Fright Rider, Roller Brawl, Grim Creeper, Funnt Bone, Bat Spin, Starcast, Eye-Brawl, Rattle Shake, Night Shift, Short Cut, Fiesta, Strump Smash, Zook, Food Fight, Shroomboom, Zoo Lou, High Five, Tree Rex, Grilla Drilla, Stink Bomb, and Bushwhack (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Professor Farnsworth (Futurama) *Professor Frink (The Simpsons) *Professor Layton *Psyko Ferret (Klasky-Csupo's short of the same name) *Pteranodon (Prehistoric Animals) *Pucca, Garu, Ching, and Abyo (Pucca) *Pulgita (Mucha Lucha) *Punchy (Hawaiian Punch mascot) *Puppling (Wuzzle Babies) *Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Putt-Putt and Pep (Putt-Putt computer game series) *Quasar (Marvel Comics) *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Quawks the Parrot (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Queen Lanolin (Go! Animate series version) *Queen Novo (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Quetzalcoatl (Aztec Mythology) *Quetzalcoatlus (Prehistoric Animals) *Quickdraw McGraw and Baba Looey (Hanna-Barbera) *Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) *Qulin (Chinese Mythology) *Rabbids (Rayman Raving Rabbids) *Rabbit, Christopher Robin, and Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Rachel Rabbit (Maple Town) *Rafiki (Disney's The Lion King) *Raggedy Ann and Andy *Rajah (Disney's Aladdin) *Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Rambi the Rhinoceros (Donkey Kong Country) *Rango *Randy Munchnik (Futurama) *Rapunzel (Disney's Tangled) *Ratchet (Transformers) *Ratchet & Clank *Rats (The Muppets) *Rattly the Rattlesnake (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Raven (DC Comics) *Raven Queen (Ever After High) *Rayman *Red Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Red Gala (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Reepicheep (Chronicles of Narnia) *Reflex (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Ren and Stimpy *Reverend Lionel Preacherbot (Futurama) *Reverend Lovejoy (The Simpsons) *Rex (Toy Story) *Rexy (Jurassic Park franchise) *Rey (Star Wars) *Rhinokey (Wuzzles) *Rich Texan (The Simpsons) *Richard (The Little Engine That Could 2011 Movie) *Richard M. Nixon's Head (Futurama) *Rick, Morty, Beth, Jerry, Summer, Jessica (Rick and Morty) *Ricky Rabbit (Maple Town) *Ricky Z (Klasky-Csupo's Ricky Z Pilot) *Rikochet (Mucha Lucha) *Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) *R.O.B (Robotic Operating Buddy) *RoboCop *Robot Chicken *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) *Robot Monkey Team (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go) *Robin (Male & Female) (Fire Emblem) *Robin Hood *Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *Rock and Spud (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Rocko the Rockhopper (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Rocko Rama, Spunky, Filburt Turtle, Heffer Wolfe, Ed and Bev Bighead, Ralph Bighead, Really Really Big Man, Earl, Sheila, Gib Hootsen, Dingo, Dr. Paula Hutcheson, and Chuck and Leon (Rocko's Modern Life) *Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Comics) *Rockety Rocket *Rocky and Bullwinkle (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) *Rodan (Godzilla) *Rodd and Todd Flanders (The Simpsons) *Rodney (Total Drama) *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Rogue (Marvel Comics) *Roller Brawl, Countdown, Slobber Tooth, Bumble Blast, Pop Thorn, Zoo Lou, Scorp, Star Strike, Rip Tide, Wind-Up, Grim Creeper, Smolderdash, Dune Bug, Fryno, Scratch and Punk Shock (Skylanders: Swap Force) *Ron Stoppable *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's Restaurant) *Ronnie Rabbit (Sergeant Stripes) *Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Mama Koala, Papa Koala, Mimi Rabbit, Floppy Rabbit, Nick Penguin, Pamie Penguin, Mr. Penguin, Mrs. Penguin, the Penguin Family triplets, Betty Koala, Weather, Maki-Maki, Duckbill, Miss Lewis, Kiwi, Mr. Mayor, Mr. Curator, Dr. Flight, Mr. Flash, Cosmo, Diana, The Ringmaster, Uncle Mailman, Dr. Nose, Mr. Steam, Captain Briney, Station Master, and Mingle (Adventures of the Little Koala) *Roosevelt Franklin (Sesame Street Classics) *Rosalina and Lumas (Mario series) *Rosie, Ruff, Scratch and Sniff (Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales) *Rosita (Sesame Street) *Rousso (Wimzie's House) *Rowlf (The Muppets) *Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) *Roxie Raccoon (Maple Town) *Roy (Fire Emblem) *Ruby Rose (RWBY) *Rupert (Family Guy) *Rupert Bear, Bill Badger, Podgy Pig, Pong Ping, Professor, Tiger Lily, Algy Pug, Gregory, Ottoline Otter, Mr. & Mrs. Bear (Rupert) *Russell (Happy Tree Friends) *Rusty, Ruby, Ray, Whirly, Crush, Jack, Botasaur, Bytes (Rusty Rivets) *Rusty Old Engine also known as Jebadiah also known as Rusty (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Ruth Powers (The Simpsons) *Ruthie Raccoon (Maple Town) *Ryan and Stephanie (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Ryan, Eddie, Annie Armadillo, Odd Otter, Even Otter, Allison (Edmark’s Mighty Math series) *Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Robo-Dog, Everest, Tracker (PAW Patrol) *Ryu and Ken Masters (Street Fighter series) *Sabrina the Teenage Witch *Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn all wearing poison-shielding masks *Saint Walker (DC Comics) *Sal (Futurama) *Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Sam (Total Drama) *Sam the Lion (Read Now! series) *Sam, Clover, and Alex (Totally Spies) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) *Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *Sam the Super-Automated Robot (Sesame Street Classics) *Samey (Total Drama) *Samus / Zero Suit Samus (Metroid series) *Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder and Yona (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Santa Claus *Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Frosty the Snowman, Christmas Elves, Rudolph, Dancer, Dasher, Donner, Blitzen, Vixen, Prancer, Comet, and Cupid *Santa's Little Helper (The Simpsons) *Sarah Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Sarah Williams (Labyrinth) *Sassaflash and Sassy Saddles (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Satyrs (Greek Mythology) *Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) *Scooby-Doo *Scootch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *Scooter (The Muppets) *Scout, Soldier, Pryo, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy (Team Fortress 2) *Scruffy Scruffington (Futurama) *Sea Captain (The Simpsons) *Seamus (Family Guy) *Sean Devlin (The Saboteur) *Sebastian (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Selene (Underworld series) *Sergeant Butch Kowalski (Littlest Pet Shop 1995) *Sergeant Calhoun (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *Sergeant Nicholas Angel (Hot Fuzz) *Sergeant Stripes *Sergeant Tibbs (Disney's 101 Dalmations) *Seven Little Monsters *Norville “Shaggy” Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *Shakey Sanchez (The Muppets) *Shanti (Disney's The Jungle Book 2) *Shaun the Sheep, Bitzer, Farmer, Timmy, Timmy's Mum, Pidsley, Pigs, Bull, Ducks, Flock (Shaun the Sheep) *Shauna Chalmers (The Simpsons) *Shawn (Total Drama) *Shazam! (DC Comics) *She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) *She-Ra (He-Man) *Sherlock Hemlock (Sesame Street Classics) *Sherlock Holmes (British folklore) *Sheriff Callie, Deputy Peck, and Toby (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) *Sherri & Terri (The Simpsons) *Shiny New Passenger Engine also known as Farnsworth the Diesel also known as Shiny New Engine (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Shirley, Keith, Laurie, Danny, Chris, and Tracy Partridge (The Partridge Family) *Shiva (Mythology) *Shoeshine (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Shrek *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Sideshow Mel (The Simpsons) *Sideswipe (Transformers) *Sierra (Total Drama) *Sigmund the Sea Monster *Silver Surfer (Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer) *Simba (Disney's The Lion King) *Simon Soundman (Sesame Street Classics) *Simon Stoolowitz (The Simpsons) *Sinoceratops (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (Medievil series) *Sir Didymus and Ambrosious (Labyrinth) *Sir Klank (Eureeka's Castle) *Sirens (Greek Mythology) *Skeletal Warriors *Sker Buffalo (Kong: Skull Island) *Skids & Mudflap (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Skippy Squirrel (Maple Town) *Skowl (Wuzzles) *Sky (Total Drama) *Sleipnir (Norse Mythology) *Slimey the Worm (Sesame Street Classics) *Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Slurms (Eureeka's Castle) *Sly Cooper *SMG4 *Smurfs *Smurfette *Snarf (ThunderCats) *Snake Jailbird (The Simpsons) *Snap Shot, Wallop, Wildfire, Gearshift, Krypt King, Gusto, Jawbreaker, Blastermind, Head Rush, Bushwhack, Ka-Boom, Lob-Star, Enigma, Tuff Luck, Thunderbolt, Short Cut, Knight Light, and Knight Mare (Skylanders: Trap Team) *Sniffles the Anteater (Happy Tree Friends) *Snoopy (Peanuts) *Snow White and Forest Animals (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Snowball V (The Simpsons) *Snowpea (Mucha Lucha) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Sofia the First, Princess Amber, Prince James, Clover the Rabbit, Cedric, Mia, Robin, Jane & Ruby (Sofia the First) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonya Blade (Mortal Combat) *Sonic Boom, Whirlwind, Warnado, and Lightning Rod (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Sonny (Cocoa Puffs) *Sonny Koufax (Big Daddy) *Sooty, Sweep, Soo, and Scampi (Sooty) *Sora, Kairi and Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Space Dad (Megamind) *Spanky Ham (Drawn Together) *Speedy Cerviche (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Spider-Ham (Marvel Comics) *Spider-Man/Iron Spider (Marvel Comics) *Spider-Noir (Marvel Comics) *Spider-Woman (Marvel Comics) *Spiff and Hercules *Spike (Rugrats) *Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) *Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Gary the Snail, Larry the Lobster, Sandy Cheeks, Patchy the Pirate, Potty the Parrot, Pearch Perkins, Old Man Jenkins, Flying Dutchman, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, King Neptune, and Princess Mindy (Spongebob SquarePants) *Spoons (Rango) *Spore Mantis (Kong: Skull Island) *Sportacus, Stephanie, Stingy, Ziggy, Trixe, Pixel, Mayor Meanswell and Bessie Busybody (LazyTown) *Spot, Helen, Tom, and Steve (The Adventures of Spot) *Spring Foward (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spritz T. Cat (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Spuckler Children (The Simpsons) *Spyro the Dragon *Squawks the Parrot (Donkey Kong Country) *Squeaks the Monkey (Littlest Pet Shop 1985) *Squeaky-Voiced Teen (The Simpsons) *Sqweeks (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Squire Squirrel and Mrs. Squirrel (Maple Town) *Squirrel Girl (Marvel Comics) *Squitter the Spider (Donkey Kong Country 2) *St. Floyd Pepper (The Muppets) *Staci (Total Drama) *Stan Smith (American Dad) *Stanley Griff, Dennis the Goldfish, Harry the Dog, Elsie the Cat, Mark Griff, Joyce Griff, Lionel Griff, Lester Goldberg, Mimi & Marci, Ms. Diaz, Mr. Goldberg, Teresa Kirby (Stanley) *Stanley, Millie, Bailey, Sammy, Trudy, Dorothy, Harley, Astro, Melvin, Nellie, Dale, Landy, Jenny, Serena, Joe Crow, Ramon, Olivia, Tabitha, Buzzy, Billy, Analog Ann, Digital Dan, Edmo & Houdini, Frederick (Edmark’s Early Learning House Series) *Star-Lord (Marvel Comics) *Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Star Sapphire (DC Comics) *Starboost (Marvel Comics) *Starfire (DC comics and Teen Titans) *Statler and Waldorf (The Muppets) *Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Zook and Camo (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Stegosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Stella (Family Guy) *Steve (Minecraft) *Storm (Marvel Comics) *Storm the Albatross (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake) *Strider Hiryu *Stu Miley (Monkeybone) *Stu the Dog (Littlest Pet Shop 1995) *Styracosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Sunburst (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games) *Sunset Shimmer (My Litle Pony: Equestria Girls) *Super Best Friends Forever *Superintendent Chalmers (The Simpsons) *Superintendent Charlie (Go! Animate) *Superman *Super MechaGodzilla (Godzilla) *Susan Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) wearing a poison-shielding mask *Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Suzie Squirrel (Maple Town) *Sven (Mystic Island) *Swanky Kong *Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sweetums (The Muppets) *Sydney Sailboat, Zip the Water Taxi and Terry the Tugboat (Sydney Sailboat, The Sydney Sailboat Movie) *Taj the Elephant (Diddy Kong Racing) *Tammy (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Tarzan *Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Teddy Daniels (Shutter Island) *Teddy Ruxpin *Telly Monster (Sesame Street Classics) *Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Terminator (T-800 & T-850) (The Terminator) *Terra, Ventus and Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *Terry (Futurama) *The Amazing Mumford (Sesame Street Classics) *The Backyardigans *The Beast/Prince Adam (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *The BFG *The Brown Hornet (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *The Burger King *The Burger King Kids Club Gang *The Cat in the Hat *The Clearcutter (Futurama) *The Count Von Count (Sesame Street Classics) *The Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) *The Danger Rangers *The Dinger (Sesame Street Classics) *The Fazoobs (The Muppets) *The Fishtones (Eureeka's Castle) *The Flash (DC Comics) *The Flea (Mucha Lucha) *The Flock (Angry Birds) *The Get Along Gang *The Giant (Eureeka's Castle) *The Gromble (Aah! Real Monsters) *The Honkers (Sesame Street Classics) *The Hulk (Marvel Comics) *The Jolly Green Giant *The Letter People *The Lollipop King *The Lone Ranger *The Lorax *The Lost Boys (Disney's Peter Pan) *The Mask *The Masked Unit (Futurama) *The Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens) *The Mole (Happy Tree Friends) *The Mutations (The Muppets) *The Nahasapeemapetilon Octoplets (The Simpsons) *The Newsman (The Muppets) *The Peanuts Gang (Peanuts) *The Punisher (Marvel Comics) *The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *The Swedish Chef (The Muppets) *The Sultan (Disney's Aladdin) *The Tin Man (The Wizard of Oz) *The Thornberry Family (The Wild Thornberrys) *The Three Musketeers *The Twiddlebugs (Sesame Street Classics) *The Two-Headed Monster (Sesame Street Classics) *The Vultures (Disney's The Jungle Book) *The Waterfalls (Futurama) *The Wiener Squad (Klasky-Csupo's short Wiener Squad) *The Wiggles *The Wildwood Family, the Babblebrook Family, the Chestnut Family, the Thistlethorn Family, the Evergreen Family, the Timbertop Family, and the Waters Family (Sylvanian Families 1980's TV show) *The Wonderbolts (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Yip-Yip Martians (Sesame Street Classics) *Therizinosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Thistle (The Elm-Chanted Forest) *Thog (The Muppets) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Thor (Marvel Comics) *Thorax (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tiana (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Disney's Peter Pan) *Tiff and Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Tik-Tok (Return to Oz) *Tiki the Kiwi, Phee-Phee, and the other Kiwis (The NewZealand Story) *Tim, Moby, and Annie (BrainPOP) *Timmy the Tooth, Brushbrush, Bubbles Gum, Ms. Flossie, Sidney Cyclops, Annete Bruner Prower, Johnny Paste and Mr. Wisdom (The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth) *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky the Fairy Dog and Chole Carmichael (The Fairly OddParents) *Timber the Tiger (Diddy Kong Racing) *Timon and Pumbaa (Disney's The Lion King) *Timothy, Yoko, Charles, Doris, Grace, Fritz, Lilly, Nora, Frank and Frank, Claude, and Mrs. Jenkins (Timothy Goes to School) *Tintin and Snowy Milou (The Adventures of Tin Tin) *Tinker Bell (Disney's Peter Pan) *Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po (Teletubbies) *Tino, Lor, Carver, and Tish (The Weekenders) *Tiny, Messy, Sporty, Stretchy, Rusty, Stripy, Noisy, Spotty, Scary, Flappy the Bat and The Sparky Twins (Little Robots) *Tiny Kong *Tinny Tim (Futurama) *Tip and Dash (Disney's The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Tiptup the Turtle (Diddy Kong Racing) *Toad & Toadette (Mario series) *Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Kirby, and Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) *Todd, Benny, Pickle, Sophie, and Stella (Toddworld) *Todd and Craig (CollegeHumor's Dinosaur Office) *Tom and Jen (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Tom and Jerry *Tom Tucker (Family Guy) *Tomak and Bellgarde (Family Guy) *Tommy, Tallulah, Lopsiloo, Tooteroo, Spring Chicks, Pufferty, Mccoggins, Hopparoo, Chikidee, Madame au lait, Battersby (Tickety Toc) *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Tony Fisher (PB&J Otter) *Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's mascot) *Toon Link (Legend of Zelda series) *Toony Loon, Oranga Banga, Fripples (Edmark’s Thinkin’ Things Collection Series) *Toot, Puddle, Opal, Tulip, Otto, Desmond, and Lilly (Toot & Puddle) *Toot Braunstein (Drawn Together) *Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Topher (Total Drama) *Totoro (My Neighbor Totoro) *Townsfolks (Rango) *Toy Clown also known as Rollo also known as Beverly (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Toy Train also known as Georgia also known as Red Engine also known as Engine 35 (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Tree Hugger (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Swarm, Hot Head, Eye-Brawl, Thumpback, and Ninjini (Skylanders: Giants) *Trent (Total Drama) *Triceratops (Prehistoric Animals) *Tricia Takanawa (Family Guy) *Trigger Happy, Boomer, Drobot, and Drill Sergeant (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Trix Rabbit *Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tron Fighter (Tron film, Disney) *Truman, LaBrea, Stanley, Franklin, Marshall, and Dak (Dino Babies) *TT the Stopwatch (Diddy Kong Racing) *Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) *Tubb, Terence, Finbar, Winona, Reg, Amelia, Sploshy (Rubbadubbers) *Tugg (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *Tupuxuara (Prehistoric Animals) *Turanga Morris and Munda (Futurama) *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Twinkie the Kid (Mascot for Twinkies) *Twinkle, Dooby, Marigold, Twinkle's Mom and Dad, Poppy, and Charlie (Klasky-Csupo's short Twinkle) *Twinkleshine (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tycoon (Wuzzles) *Tyg, Pammy, Digger, Rick, Bogey, and Kip (Shirt Tales) *Tyler (Total Drama) *Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger (Uncle Grandpa) *Uncle Quigley (Sabrina the Animated Series) *Uncle Remus (Song of the South) *Uncle Travelling Matt Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Unicorn (Mythology) *Union Jack (Marvel Comics) *URL and Smitty (Futurama) *Uter Zorker (The Simpsons) *V.I.N.CENT (Disney's The Black Hole) *Valerie Gray (Danny Phantom) *Valkyrie (Marvel Comics) *Vanellope Von Schweetz (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *Varan (Godzilla) *Vault Boy (Fallout) *Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo) wearing a surgical mask *Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Vision (Marvel Comics) *Vito Scaletta & Joe Barbaro (Mafia II) *Viv the Rabbit (Littlest Pet Shop 1995) *Voltron (Voltron) *Waffles (Rango) *Waldo (Where's Waldo?) *WALL-E *Wallace and Gromit *Walter (The Muppets) *War Machine (Marvel Comics) *Warden (Megamind) *Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Stink Bomb, Freeze Blade, Night Shift, Magna Charge, Rattle Shake, Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Free Ranger, Grilla Drilla, Spy Rise, Rubble Rouser, Trap Shadow, Boom Jet and Doom Stone (Skylanders: Swap Force) *Wasp (Marvel Comics) *Wave the Swallow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Wayne and Wanda (The Muppets) *Weather Control Pegasi (My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic) *Webster (Eureeka's Castle) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) *Wembley Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Wendell Borton (The Simpsons) *Wendy (Wendy's Mascot) *Wendy Darling, John Darling, and Michael Darling (Disney's Peter Pan) *White Queen (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Whopper (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Wii Fit Trainer *Wild Thing (Where The Wild Things Are) *Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H.) all wearing poison-shielding masks *Willy DuWitt (Bucky O'Hare) *Willy Wonka (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) *Wimzie (Wimzie's House) *Windy Woo (Naughty Naughty Pets) *Winky the Frog (Donkey Kong Country) *Winnie the Pooh *Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) *Wiser (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *Wrecking Ball, Voodood, and Double Trouble (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Wrinkly Kong *Wolverine (Marvel Comics) *Woodstock (Peanuts) *Woody (Toy Story) *Woody Woodpecker *Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) *Woolly Mammoth (Prehistoric Animals) *Woolly Rhinoceros (Prehistoric Animals) *Woolrus (Wuzzles) *Woxee (Wuzzle Babies) *Wreck-It Ralph *Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, and Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *X-23 (Marvel Comics) *X and Zero (Megaman X series) *Xandir P. Wifflebottom (Drawn Together) *Yabba, Stripey, Harriet, Otus, Paxton, Kid, Finlay, Mittens, Ruffy, Bumpy, Osbourne, Apricot (Timmy Time) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) *Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Yaya (Wimzie's House) *Yoda (Star Wars franchise) *Yogi Bear (Hanna Barbera) *Yoshi (Super Mario) *Zack, Quack, and Kira (Zack & Quack) *Zack and Wiki *Zak and Wheezie (Dragon Tales) *Zapp Brannigan and Kif Kroker (Futurama) *Zazu (Disney's The Lion King) *Zecora (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Zeek and Leo (Klasky-Csupo's short Zeek & Leo) *ZeFronk (Tasty Time with ZeFronk) *Zephyr (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) *Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *ZimZim, Zoo, and Dot (Operation Dalmatian: Fun with Letters) *Zoe (Sesame Street) *Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Russell Ferguson, Minka Mark, Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Zoidberg (Futurama) *Zoey (Total Drama) *Zok, Igoo, Tundro, and Gloop & Gleep (Herculoids) *Zoot (The Muppets) *Zooter, Ellyvan, Bungo, Taxicrab, Caria, Crocker, Hippobus, The Beetlebugs, Lance, Bobby, Dozer, Miss Jolly, Toadhog (Jungle Junction) *Zorba the Cat (Lucky and Zorba) *Zorori *Zorro and Tornado (Zorro film series) Characters of the Evil Side *6th Graders *Aamir Barkawi (London Has Fallen) *Abilisk (Marvel Comics) *Abominable Snowman (Himalayan Mythology) *Abomination (Marvel Comics) *Abraham Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) *Absorbing Man (Marvel Comics) *Acrocanthosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Adolf Hitler (Nazi Germany) *Ahmanet (The Mummy) *Ahuizotl (Mexican Mythology) *Air-Walker (Marvel Comics) *Ajax/Francis Freeman (Marvel Comics) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Akuma/Gouki (Street Fighter II) *Alameda Slim (Disney's Home on the Range) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil series) *Alchemist also known as The Skeleton King also known as The Skeleton King Worm (The Skeleton King and Dark One Worm) also known as Crystal Skull Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) *Aldrich Killian (Marvel Comics) *Alejandro (Total Drama) *Alex DeLarge (A Clockwork Orange) *Alexander Pierce (Marvel Comics) *Alien (Signs) *Aliens (Attack the Block) *Aliens (Gareth Edwards' Monsters) *Alien Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Alice (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Alma Coin (The Hunger Games) *Alma Wade (F.E.A.R. Trilogy) *Aloysius O'Hare (The Lorax) *Allosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Al Negator (Bucky O'Hare) *Amphisbaena (Greek Mythology) *Andre Linoge (Stephen King's Storm of the Century) *Angel Dust (Marvel Comics) *Angel Marie (The Muppets) *Angela Baker (Sleepaway Camp film series) *Angelica Pickles and Fluffy (Rugrats) *Annabelle (The Conjuring Universe) *Annie Wilkes (Stephen King's Misery) *Annihilus (Marvel Comics) *Anti-Pops (Regular Show) *Anton Tobias' Hands (Idle Hands) *Apep (Egyptian Mythology) *Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) *Archangel (Marvel Comics) *Ares (DC Comics) *Army of Giant Spiders (Eight Legged Freaks) *Arnim Zola (Marvel Comics) *Arturo Braga (Fast & Furious) *Asami Yamazaki (Audition) *Ash Williams (Evil Dead) *Audrey Jr. (Little Shop of Horrors) *Aunt Hazel Fisher and Aunt May Fisher (The Adventures of PB&J Otter) *Awful BeBad, Geek, and Whiner (Little Clowns of Happytown) *Axem Rangers (Super Mario Bros. Z) *Azhi Dhaka (Persian Folklore) *Azog (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) *Baba Yaga (Folklore) *Baby Jane Hudson (What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?) *Baby Oopsie Daisy, Jack Attack, Grizzly Teddy, Mr. Static, Zombietoid, and Divoletto (Demonic Toys) *Bad Polly (The Muppets) *Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) *Bane (DC Comics) *Banshees (Folklore) *Baraka (Mortal Kombat) *Barbados Slim (Futurama) *Barnaby Crookedman (Babes in Toyland) *Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Barricade (Transformers) *Bart's Guilt (The Simpsons) *Baryonyx (Prehistoric Animals) *Bathseba Sherman (The Conjuring Universe) *Bats aka Leon Jefferson III (Baby Driver) *Battle Droids (Star Wars) *Battra (Godzilla) *Beautiful Day Monster (The Muppets) *Bebop and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) in human form *Beetlejuice *Behemoth (The Muppets) *Bela (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Belial Bradley (Basket Case) *Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter) *Bellwether (Disney's Zootopia) *Ben Willis (I Know What You Did Last Summer) *Bennings-Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) *Berserker (Transformers) *Bertram (Family Guy) *Betty Lamb, Tiny Tiger, King Komodo (Ozzie's World) *Bi-Beast (Marvel Comics) *Big Bad Wolf (Three Little Pigs and Little Red Riding Hood) *Big Brain (Futurama) *Big Mean Carl (The Muppets) *Bigfoot (Abominable) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Bill Sykes (Disney's Oliver & Company) *Billy (Dead Silence) *Binbin (Fushigiboshi no futagohime Gyu) *Biollante (Godzilla) *Black Cat (Marvel Comics) *Black Dodge Charger (Wheels of Terror) *Black Dog (Folklore) *Black Dog (The Muppets) *Black Flash (DC Comics) *Black Lake Crocodiles (Lake Placid film series) *Black Manta (DC Comics) *Black Order (Corvus Glaive, Cull Obsidian, Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight) (Marvel Comics) *Black Sheep and Weresheep (Black Sheep (2006)) *Blackout (Transformers) *Blade, Pinhead, Jester, Tunneler, Six-Shooter, Leech Woman, Torch, Decapitron, Totem, Ninja, Kahn, Kamikaze, Bombshell, Blitzkreig, Weremacht, Tank, Mephisto, Homunculus, Freak, Cyclops, Retro-Blade, Dr. Teeth, Retro-Pinhead, Retro-Six-Shooter, Drill Sergeant, Drac (Puppet Master film series) *Blair-Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) *Blind Pew (The Muppets) *Blob (Marvel Comics) *Blonde Men (Regular Show) *Blue Frackle (The Muppets) *Bluto (Popeye) *Bob-ombs (Mario series) *Boba Fett (Star Wars) *Bobo (Ovide and the Gang) *Bobo the Bear (The Muppets) *Bon Mucho (LocoRoco) *Bonecrusher (Transformers) *Bones and Lumpy (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Boogeyman (Folklore) *Boomerang (Marvel Comics) *Boom Boom (Mario series) *Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) *Boris the Animal (Men in Black 3) *Bowers Gang (Stephen King's It) *Bowser (Mario series) *Bowser Jr. (Mario series) *Brain Spawn (Futurama) *Brainiac (DC Comics) *Brat (Wuzzles) *Brawl (Transformers) *Br'er Bear *Br'er Fox *Brundlefly (The Fly) *Buddy aka Jason Van Horne (Baby Driver) *Bullet Bills (Mario series) *Bullseye (Marvel Comics) *Bumble (Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer) *Bunyip (Australian Folklore) *Buraki (Dragon Wars) *Buru (Himalayan Mythology) *C.H.U.D. (C.H.U.D.) *Calavera Muerto (Mucha Lucha) *Calendar Man (DC Comics) *Calico (The Muppets) *Camazotz (Mythology) *Canadian Devil (South Park) *Candlejack (Freakazoid cartoon) *Candyman (Candyman) *Captain Hook and Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Captain Howdy (Twisted Sister) *Captain Pollution (Captain Planet) *Captain Salazar (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Captain Spaudling (Rob Zombie's House of 1000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects) *Card Soldiers (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Carlos (Hop) *Carnage (Marvel Comics) *Carnicitus Sordicus (Peter Jackson's King Kong) *Carnotaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Carter-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma, and Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) all wearing poison-shielding masks *Catchum Crocodile (The Get Along Gang) *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Catwoman (DC Comics) *Cave Bear (Prehistoric Animals) *Cave Monster (The Cave) *Cavity Creeps (old Crest Commercial) *Cecil Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Celebrities (South Park) *Centipede-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Cerastes (Mythology) *Ceratosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Cerberus (Greek Mythology) *Cesar and Ugolin (The Simpsons) *Cetus (Greek Mythology) *Chairman Drek (Ratchet and Clank) *Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Charlene McGee (Firestarter) *Cheetah (DC comics) *Chernabog (Disney's Fantasia) *Chestbursters (Alien series) *Chester V (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Chet Butler (The Cleveland Show) *Chicken Zombies (Poultrygeist: Night of the Chicken Dead) *Chimera (Greek Mythology) *Chinche (Evil Version) (Mucha Lucha) *Chitauri (Marvel Comics) *Christine (Stephen King's Christine) *Chucky (Child's Play franchise) *Chump Bro. (Mario series) *Chupacabra (Mexican Mythology) *Church (Stephen King's Pet Sematary) *Cindy Slam (Mucha Lucha) *Cipher (The Fate of the Furious) *Claire and Brett Wyden (Rampage) *Clayface (DC Comics) *Clayton (Disney's Tarzan) *Clone Stan Marsh *Cloverfield (Cloverfied (2008)) *Clown Doll (Poltergeist (1982 / 2015)) *Clowns *Clive (Despicable Me 3) *Clu (TRON: Legacy) *Clueless Morgan (The Muppets) *Clyde and Elton (Cinemark) *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) *Cockatrice (Folklore) *Colchis Bull (Greek Mythology) *Colonel McCullough (War for the Planet of the Apes) *Colonel Nelec (Super 8) *Commando Elite (Small Soldiers) *Compsognathus (Prehistoric Animals) *Condiment King (DC Comics) *Connie D'Amico (Family Guy) *Constantine (The Muppets) *Consuela (Eight Legged Freaks) *Cool Cubed with Translator (Regular Show) *Cooper (Super 8) *Cottonmouth (Marvel Comics) *Count Dooku (Star Wars) *Count Dracula (Bram Stoker's Dracula) *Count Olaf (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) *Count Orlok (Nosferatu) *Courtney (Total Drama) *Covenant (Halo) *Cozy Glow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Crab People *Cranks (Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials) *Crawlers (The Descent) *Crazy Quilt (DC Comics) *Creature from the Black Lagoon (Creature from the Black Lagoon) *Creature from the Haunted Sea (Creature from the Haunted Sea) *Creatures of the Mist (Stephen King's The Mist) *Creepers (Minecraft) *Crocosaur (Wuzzles) *Crossbones (Marvel Comics) *Cruella De Vil (Disney's 101 Dalmatians) *Crypt-Keeper (Tales from the Crypt) *Cryolophosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Cthulhu (Australian Folklore) *Cubot and Orbot (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cujo (Stephen King's Cujo) *Cy-Bugs (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *Cy Sly (Ovide and the Gang) *Cyclops (Greek Mythology) *Cylon Centurion (Battlestar Galactica) *Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons) *Dakotazoid (Total Drama) *Dame Judith "Underdunk" Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Damien Thorn (The Omen) *Danny Dingo (Blinky Bill) *Daphne Beaumont (The Simpsons) *Darcy, Icy, and Stormy (Winx Club) all wearing poison-shielding masks *Dark Bowser (Mario) *Dark Helmet (Spaceballs) *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus series) *Darkseid (DC comics) *Darla Dimple and Max (Cats Don't Dance) *Darling aka Monica Costello (Baby Driver) *Dart (Stranger Things) *Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Dave (Total Drama) *David (Regular Show) *David Zellaby and Friends (Village of the Damned) *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Deacon (Prometheus) *Dead Tom (The Muppets) *Deadly Six (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Deathstroke (DC Comics) *Decepticons (Transformers) *Delightful Children From Down The Lane (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Delilah the Lizard (Littlest Pet Shop 1995) *Demodog (Stranger Things) *Demogorgon (Stranger Things) *Demons *Destoroyah (Godzilla) *Destroyer of Worlds (Regular Show) *Demolisher (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Devastator (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Diablo the Raven (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Diamondback (Marvel Comics) *Diana Walter (Lights Out) *Diane Simmons (Family Guy) *Dilophosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Dimetrodon (Prehistoric Animals) *Dimorphodon (Prehistoric Animals) *Dingbats (Wuzzles) *Diesel 10 (Thomas & Friends) *Djinn (Wishmaster film series) *Doc (Baby Driver) *Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) *Doctor Octopus (Marvel Comics) *Doll Girl (Insidious) *Dolly (Dolly Dearest) *Dolph Starbeam in his zombie form (The Simpsons) *Don Memberberry *Donny (The Cleveland Show) *Doom Ma Geddon (Regular Show) *Doomsday (DC Comics) *Doopliss (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) *Dorkus and Pinter (Planet Sheen) *Dormammu (Marvel Comics) *Dorothy Wheeler (Valentine (2001)) *Douche (Sausage Party) *Dracula (Dracula: Year Zero) *Dragon (Reign of Fire) *Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Drake's Little Stooges (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Dredger Tom Fox (Lily's Driftwood Bay) *Driller (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) *Dry Bones (Mario series) *Dry Bowser (Mario series) *Dr. Calico (Bolt) *Dr. Caligari (The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari) *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Evil (Austin Powers) *Dr. Facilier (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) *Dr. Go (Cyborg Kuro-chan) *Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence (Ratchet & Clank series) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Dr. Phibes (The Abominable Dr. Phibes and Dr. Phibes Rises Again) *Dr. Phosphorus (DC Comics) *Dr. Robert Terwilliger, Sr. (The Simpsons) *Dr. Sloth (NeoPets) *Dr. Zander Rice (Marvel Comics) *Dredger Tom Fox (Lily's Driftwood Bay) *Duchess Swan (Ever After High) *Duck Collector (Regular Show) *Duke Sigmund Igthorn (Disney's Gummi Bears) *Duncan (Total Drama) *Durin's Bane (The Lord of the Rings) *Echidna (Greek Mythology) *Eddie the Head (Iron Maiden mascot) *Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show) *Edgar the Bug (Men in Black) *Edith (Crimson Peak) *Edmund (The Simpsons) *Edna Krabappel in her zombie form (The Simpsons) *Edvard-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Eebee aka Evil Bong (Evil Bong) *Egbert (The Extraordinary Adventures of Poppy Cat, The Poppy Cat Movie: Poppy’s Big Extraordinary Adventure, The Search for the Poppy Cat Mystery) *Egghead (DC Comics) *Ego the Living Planet (Marvel Comics) *Eight-Armed Willy (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *El Coyote (Bordertown) *El Macho (Despicable Me 2) *El Malefico (Mucha Lucha: The Return Of El Malefico) *El Nino Loco *El Pollito (Despicable Me 2) *Electro (Marvel Comics) *Eli Mills (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Elwood O'Neil (Grand Theft Auto 5) *Emperor Otto (Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters) *Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) *Emperor Spine/Cactus King (The Elm-Chanted Forest) *Enchantress (DC Comics) *Ender Dragon (Minecraft) *Endermen (Minecraft) *Engineers (Alien series) *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy) *Erymanthian Boar (Greek Mythology) *Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Eva (Total Drama) *Evanora (Disney's Oz the Great and Powerful) *Evil Minions (Despicable Me 2) *Evil Queen (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Evil Stewie (Family Guy) *Evil Trees (Family Guy) *Faceburster (Alien 2: On Earth) *Facehuggers (Alien series) *Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) *Fang the Amphibious Shark (Total Drama) *Fates (Disney's Hercules) *Fats (Magic (1978)) *Feathered Velociraptor (Prehistoric Animals) *Feathers McGraw (Wallace and Gromit in The Wrong Trousers) *Female Crocodile (Lake Placid) *Fenrir (Norse Mythology) *Feral Dogs (The Breed) *Feral Dogs (The Pack) *Feral Ezekiel (Total Drama) *Firefly (DC Comics) *Fireys (Labyrinth) *Fifi the Skunk, Ying-Yang the Weasel (Ozzie's Travels series) *First Born Son, Torso, Bound Woman, Withered Lover, Torn Prince, Angry Princess, Pilgrimess, Great Child and The Dire Mother, Hammer, Jackal, Juggernaut, Broken Heart (Thir13en Ghosts) *Flexo (Futurama) *Flock of Killer Birds (The Birds) *Flood (Halo) *Flotsam and Jetsam (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Fluffy the Crate Creature (Creepshow film series) *Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Fnog (Futurama) *Foetodon (Peter Jackson's King Kong) *Fomorians (Mythology) *Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Francesca Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Frank Buterman (Hot Fuzz) *Frank Grimes (The Simpsons) *Frank Grimes Jr. (The Simpsons) *Frank Jones (Regular Show) *Frankenstein (Mary Shelley's Frankenstein) *Franky and Spike (Noozles) *Franz Gutentag (Family Guy) *Freaky Fred (Courage the Cowardly Dog)*Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Frenzy (Transformers) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Fritz the Rapping Dog (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Frizard (Wuzzles) *Frost Giants (Marvel Comics) *Fu Manchu (The Zayat Kiss) *Fuad Ramses (Blood Feast) *Fungila (Super Bust-a-Move) *Furies (Greek Mythology) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) *Gabara (Godzilla) *Gage Creed (Stephen King's Pet Sematary) *Galactus (Marvel Comics) *Galvatron (Transformers: Age of Extinction) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Gargamel and Azrael (The Smurfs) *Gargons (Teenagers from Outer Space) *Garret Bobby Ferguson (Regular Show) *Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr. (Regular Show) *Garthim (The Dark Crystal) *Gaston and LeFou (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Gatorpossum (Sylvanian Families 1980's TV show) *Gazelle (Kingsman: The Secret Service) *Geese (Regular Show) *Geldon (South Park) *General Grievous (Star Wars) *General Zod (DC Comics) *Gentleman Ghost (DC Comics) *George Jr. (Lake Placid 2) *Ghosts (Pac-Man) *Ghostface (Scream series) *Ghouls *Giant Advertising Figures (The Simpsons) *Giant Cockroaches (Bug Buster) *Giant Sea Scorpion (Amphibious (2010)) *Giant Shrews (The Killer Shrews) *Giant Unattractive Monster (Futurama) *Gigan (Godzilla) *Ginger Separatist Movement (South Park) *Gino Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Gleeman Vox (Ratchet: Deadlocked) *Goblins (Labyrinth) *Gogmagog (Mythology) *Gollum (The Lord of the Rings Trilogy) *Goomba King (Mario series) *Goosebumps Monsters (Goosebumps (2015)) *Gorgosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Goro (Mortal Kombat) *Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Governor Ratcliffe (Disney's Pocahontas) *Graboid (Tremors) *Gracie (Lake Placid 2) *Grand Pumpkin (The Simpsons) *Grandma Stuffum (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Green Frackle (The Muppets) *Green Goblins (Norman and Harry Osborne) (Marvel Comics) *Gregory (Gregory Horror Show) *Gremlin (The Simpsons) *Gremlins (Gremlins 1 & 2) *Grendel (Norse Mythology) *Grievers (The Maze Runner) *Griggs-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Grim Reaper *Grizzle, Buzzard Beak and Pinky The Worm (Bird Call) *Grizzle (Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot) *Grubber (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Grum (Tim And Eric: Awesome Show, Great Job) *Grungetta (Sesame Street Classics) *Guardian of Secrets (Regular Show) *Guinea Creatures *Gyaos (Gamera) *Hades (Disney's Hercules) *Hannibal Lector *Happy Toyz (Green Goblin) Truck (Stephen King's Maximum Overdrive) *Hardshell (Marvel Comics) *Harley Quinn (DC Comics) *Harpies (Greek Mythology) *Harold "Stretch" Joseph (Grand Theft Auto 5) *Harry Warden (My Bloody Valentine) *Harvester Aliens (Skyline) *Harvester Queen (Independence Day: Resurgence) *Harvester Soldiers (Independence Day: Resurgence) *Headless Horseman (Sleepy Hollow) *Heather (Total Drama) *Hecatoncheires (Greek Mythology) *Hector the Dog, Zsazsa the Cat and Kiki the Frog (Hector's House) *Hedorah (Godzilla) *Heff Heffalump the Elephant and Stan Woozle the Weasel (New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken series) *Hela (Marvel Comics) *Henry Evans (The Good Son) *Henry Kane (Poltergeist) *Herb Overkill (Minions) *Herbert West (Re-Animator series) *Herobrine (Minecraft) *Him (The Powerpuff Girls) *Hitchhiking Ghosts (Disney's The Haunted Mansion) *Hobgoblin (Marvel Comics) *Hobo (Hobo With a Shotgun) *Homer (Near Dark) *Homer's Clones (The Simpsons) *Homer's Guilt (The Simpsons) *Hooligan (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Horny the Clown (Drive-Thru) *Howard Fightington (Regular Show) *Hugo Simpson II (The Simpsons) *Human Scale Parasites (Cloverfield) *Hungarian Horntail (Harry Potter) *Hungry Bed (Death Bed: The Bed That Eats) *Hydra (Greek Mythology) *Hydro-Man (Marvel Comics) *Hyperion (Marvel Comics) *Hypnotoad (Futurama) *Ice King (Adventure Time) *Iggy Koopa (Mario series) *Igor (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) *Immortan Joe (Mad Max: Fury Road) *Imperial Stormtroopers (Star Wars) *Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) *Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) *Irontail (Here Comes Peter Cottontail) *Isaac Chroner (Stephen King's Children of the Corn) *Jabba the Hutt (Star Wars) *Jack Frost (Jack Frost (1997) and Jack Frost: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman) *Jack Frost (The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause0 *Jack Torrance (Stephen King's The Shining) *Jacques Roach (The Muppets) *Jacques and Josee (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Jade Green Hunchback Frackle (The Muppets) *Jafar (Disney's Aladdin) *Jareth (Labyrinth) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Jaws (Jaws) *Jeffery Fecalman (Family Guy) *Jen Masterson, Caitlin Cooke, Nikki Wong, Jonesy Garcia, Wyatt Williams, the Khaki Clones, Ron the Rent-a-Cop, Coach Halder, Yummy Mummy, Stanley, Darth, Julie, Tricia Holmes, Gwen, Mandy, Marlowe, Serena, Wayne, Talon, and other Galeria workers and patrons in their zombie forms (6teen) *Jerry Atric (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Jersey Devil (Mythology) *Jigsaw (Saw film series) *Jimbo Jones in his zombie form (The Simpsons) *Jo (Total Drama) *John Doe (Se7en) *John Fitzgerald (The Revenant) *John Kramer (Saw franchise) *Jonas-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Jonathan Frink Sr. (The Simpsons) *Jormungand (Norse Mythology) *José (CyberSix) *Joseph Stalin (USSR) *Joshua Cairn (Joshua (2007)) *Jr. Koopa (Paper Mario) *Judge Claude Frollo (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) *Juliette-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Jumper, Trapdoor, Tarantula, and Orbweaver (Eight Legged Freaks) *Justin (Total Drama) *Kaecilius (Marvel Comics) *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Kaiju-Jaegar Hybrids (Pacific Rim Uprising) *Kaitlins (The Simpsons) *Kakamora (Disney's Moana) *Kakamora Chief (Disney's Moana) *Kang & Kodos (The Simpsons) *Kang Yeonsak (Olympus Has Fallen) *Kano (Mortal Kombat) *Kaos and Glumshanks (Skylanders series) *Kaprosuchus (Prehistoric Animals) *Kasai Rex (African Mythology) *Katze (Super Bust-a-Move) *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken series) *Kearney Zzyzwicz in his zombie form (The Simpsons) *Kenny Hampson (Terror Train) *Kevin Wendell Crumb (Split) *Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek Into Darkness) *Killbots (Chopping Mall) *Killbots (Futurama) *Killer Condom (Killer Condom) *Killer Croc (DC Comics) *Killer Dolphin 1 (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 2 (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 3 (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 4 (disguised as Lucille Botz) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 5 (disguised as Frank Grimes Sr.) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 6 (disguised as Snake Jailbird) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 7 (disguised as Fat Tony) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 8 (disguised as Nelson Muntz) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 9 (disguised as Jessica Lovejoy) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 10 (disguised as Frank Grimes Jr.) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 11 (disguised as Rex Banner) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 12 (disguised as Dexter Colt) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 13 (disguised as Jack Lassen) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 14 (disguised as Hank Scorpio) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 15 (disguised as Judge Constance Harm) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 16 (disguised as Francine Rhenquist) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 17 (disguised as Mr. Lyle Lanley) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 18 (disguised as LT Smash) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 19 (disguised as Dr. Colossus) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 20 (disguised as Frankie the Squealer) (The Simpsons) *Killer Klowns (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) *Killer Krusty Doll (The Simpsons) *Killer Moth (DC Comics) *Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog *Killer Tomatoes (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Killer Toupee (The Simpsons) *Killjoy (Killjoy) *King Beastly (Care Bears: Welcome To Care-a-lot) *King Bob-omb (Mario series) *King Boo (Mario series) *King Candy/Turbo (normal and later Cy-bug form) (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *King Dedede (Kirby) *King Ghidorah (Godzilla) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong series) *King Pig (Angry Birds) *King Shark (DC Comics) *King Snorky (The Simpsons) *King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *King Wart (Mario series) *Kingpin (Marvel Comics) *Kirby Cat (Maple Town) *Kitty Galore (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Koba (Dawn of the Planet of the Apes) *Kongamato (African Mythology) *Koopa Bros. (Paper Mario and Super Mario Bros. Z) *Koopa Troopas (Mario series) *Korath the Pursuer (Marvel Comics) *Kothoga (The Relic) *Kraken (Greek Mythology) *Krampus (Krampus) *Krampus' Elves (Krampus) *Krampus' Toys (Der Klown, Pertcha, Tik-Tok, Teddy Klaue, and Nutcracker) (Krampus) *Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Kraven the Hunter (Marvel Comics) *Kronos (Greek Mythology) *Kumonga & Kamacuras (Godzilla) *Kurse (Marvel Comics) *Kylo Ren (Star Wars) *Ladon (Greek Mythology) *Lady Tremaine (Disney's Cinderella) *Lambton Worm (Mythology) *Lamia (Greek Mythology) *Lard Lad (The Simpsons) *Larfleeze (DC Comics) *Larry Koopa (Mario series) *Laserbeak (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) *Laufey (Marvel Comics) *Lava-Breathing Tarantulas (Lavalantula) *Leafwings (Kong: Skull Island) *Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre series) *Leland Lizard (The Get Along Gang) *Lemmy Koopa (Mario series) *Lennart Bedrager *Lernaean Hydra (Greek Mythology) *Leslie Myers *Leslie Vernon (Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon) *Leviathan *Lex Luthor (DC comics) *Licker (Resident Evil: Retribution) *Lifty & Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Lipstick-Face Demon (Insidious) *Lisa's Guilt (The Simpsons) *Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Little Miss Scary (The Mr. Men Show) *Lizard (Marvel Comics) *Loch Ness Monster (Scottish Mythology) *Lock, Shock, and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Lockdown (Transformers: Age of Extinction) *Long Haired Fiend (Insidious: Chapter 2) *Lord Crump (Paper Mario) *Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Lord Triek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Lord Summerisle (The Wicker Man) *Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) *Lord Zedd (Power Rangers) *Lori Spengler (Happy Death Day) *Lotso (Toy Story 3) *Lrrr and Ndnd (Futurama) *Lubdan the Leprechaun (Leprechaun film series) *Lucille Botzcowski (The Simpsons) *Lucius Heinous IIV (Jimmy Two Shoes) *Ludwig Von Koopa (Mario series) *Luke Castellan (Percy Jackson) *Lumpy, Clumpy, and Dumpy (Krampus) *Luncheon Counter Monster (The Muppets) *Lycan Army (Underworld series) *Lyle Tiberious Rourke (Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel Comics) *M.U.T.O. (Godzilla (2014)) *Mad Monty (The Muppets) *Magikoopas (Mario series) *Magpie (DC Comics) *Major Chip Hazard (Small Soldiers) *Makhai (Wrath of the Titans) *Mal (Total Drama All-Stars) *Male Crocodile (Lake Placid) *Maleficent (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Maleficent's Goons (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Malekith the Accursed (Marvel Comics) *Mama (Mama) *Man-Bat (DC Comics) *Man-Thing (Marvel Comics) *ManBearPig *Mandarin (Marvel Comics) *Mandarin (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mandy, Caitlin, and Dominique (Totally Spies) *Mannikins of Horror (Asylum (1972)) *Manticore (Persian and Indian Mythology) *Mao Zedong (China) *Margret White (Stephen King's Carrie) *Marley Roderick (30 Days of Night) *Martha (Lake Placid 2) *Martians (Mars Attacks!) *Martin Brisby (Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Marty Rantzen (Slaughter High) *Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Masked Toilet (Mucha Lucha) *Master Hand (Super Smash Bros. Series) *Master Sargeant Sam Harper (Uncle Sam) *Matt Cordell (Maniac Cop Trilogy) *Max (Lake Placid 2) *Max (Total Drama) *Max 3000 (Man's Best Friend) *Max Cady (The Executioners) *Mayor Brown (Yogi Bear (2010)) *Mayor George Buckman (2001 Maniacs) *McNasty's Guard Dogs (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Mean Mama (The Muppets) *MechaGodzilla 1 & 2 (Godzilla) *Mecha-Streisand 2010 *Medusa (Greek Mythology, Clash of the Titans) *Megabyte (ReBoot) *Megaguirus (Godzilla) *Megalon (Godzilla) *Megatron (Transformers) *Meowcent, Jinkquade, and Aldoof (A Big Day at the Fair) *Meowrice (Gay Pur-ee) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Michael Chertoff (South Park) *Michael Myers (Halloween) *Mileena (Mortal Kombat) *Mime (DC Comics) *Mingey and Gary (South Park) *Minion Pigs (Angry Birds) *Minotaur (Greek Mythology) *Mire Squid (Kong: Skull Island) *Miss Simian (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mister Babadook (The Babadook) *Misterioso Grande (Mucha Lucha) *Mngwa (African Mythology) *Mo Frackle (The Muppets) *Moby Dick (based on the novel of the same name) *Mohawk (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Mojas (LocoRoco) *Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) *Mokele-Mbembe (African Mythology) *Mom (Futurama) *Mombi (Return to Oz) *Mongolian Death Worm (Mongolian Mythology) *Monkeybone (Monkeybone) *Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah (Godzilla) *Morbius the Living Vampire (Marvel Comics) *Mordred (Excalibur) *Morgana (Disney's The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Morgawr (European Mythology) *Morlock (The Time Machine) *Morton J. Koopa (Mario series) *Mose Jakande (Furious 7) *Mother Gothel (Disney's Tangled) *Mother Longlegs (Kong: Skull Island) *Mouser (Mario series) *Mr. Barron (Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children) *Mr. Bun Bun (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Mr. Burns' Goons also known as Joey Crusher and Lowblow (The Simpsons) *Mr. Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) *Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) *Mr. Hyde (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) *Mr. Pickles (Happy Tree Friends) *Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) *Mr. Tinkles (Cats & Dogs) *Ms. Cantwell (The Simpsons) *Muammar Gaddafi *Mudwell the Mudbunny (The Muppets) *Mumm-ra (Thundercats) *Muslim Terrorists *Mutant Turkeys *Mutants *Mutated Children (The Brood (1979)) *Muttations (The Hunger Games) *Mysterio (Marvel Comics) *Nabbit (Mario series) *Nagas (Mythology) *Nandi Bear (African Mythology) *Nanny Skexis *Nazi Gremany *Nazi Mutants (An American Werewolf in London) *Nazi Party *Nazi Soldiers *Nazi Staff *Nazi Zombies *Nazi Zombies (Dead Snow) *Nebula (Marvel Comics) *Nefera de Nile (Monster High) *Nemean Lion (Greek Mythology) *Nemesis (Resident Evil series) *Neomorph (Alien: Covenant) *Night King (Game of Thrones) *Nightmare (Kirby series) *Nightmare (Marvel Comics) *Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Nihlathak (Diablo II) *Nilbogs (Troll 2) *NME Salesman (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *No Heart, Mr. Beastly and Shreeky (The Care Bears Family) *No Rules Man (Regular Show) *Noid (Domino's Pizza) *Nome King (Return to Oz) *Nomes (Return to Oz) *Norman Bates (Psycho films) *Norris-Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) *Norwegian Dog (John Carpenter's The Thing and the prequel of the same name) *Nuckelavee (Orkney Folklore) *Nudist Alien Scammers (Nudar, Schlump, and Fleb) (Futurama) *Nurses (Silent Hill) *Obsidian Fury (Pacific Rim Uprising) *Octalus (Deep Rising) *Ogden Wernstrom (Futurama) *Ogopogo (Mythology) *Ogres *Old Tom (The Muppets) *Onaga (Mortal Kombat) *One-Eyed Jack (The Muppets) *One-Eyed Sally (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) *Oni (Japanese Mythology) *Onslaught (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Orc (The Lord of the Rings) *Orca (DC Comics) *Orga (Godzilla) *Orthus (Greek Mythology) *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street Classics) *Oviraptor (Prehistoric Animals) *Owen Shaw (Fast & Furious 6) *Owlmen *Packbat (Sylvanian Families 1980's TV show) *Pain and Panic (Disney's Hercules) *Pale Man (Pan's Labyrinth) *Palmer-Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) *Parademons (DC Comics) *Parallax (DC Comics) *Party Pete (Regular Show) *Pazuzu (The Exorcist) *Peg Leg Pete (Mickey Mouse) *Pennywise/It (Stephen King's It) *Perytons (Greek Mythology) *Petey Piranha (Mario series) *Phalanx (Demon's Crest) *Pinhead (Hellraiser) *Pink Frackle (The Muppets) *Pimp, Sideshow, and Ms. Fortune (Blood Dolls) *Pinocchio (Pinocchio's Revenge) *Piranha Plants (Mario series) *Plankton and Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Pluto (The Hills Have Eyes) *Poison Cackler (Fraggle Rock) *Poison Ivy (DC Comics) *Polka-Dot Man (DC Comics) *Pompous Ness (Happy Ness: The Secret of the Loch) *Popple (Mario series) *Predalien (Alien vs. Predator) *Predator (Predator series) *Prehistoric Piranhas (Piranha 3D and Piranha 3DD) *President Snow (The Hunger Games) *Preston Packard (Kong: Skull Island) *Prince Hans (Disney's Frozen) *Prince John and Sir Hiss (Disney's Robin Hood) *Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *Professor Coldheart (Care Bears 1985) *Professor Pinchworm (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) *Project Satan (Futurama) *Promise Pie (Regular Show) *Protomorph (Alien: Covenant) *Psychovultures (Kong: Skull Island) *Psylocke (Marvel Comics) *Pteracuda *Pumpkinhead (Pumpkinhead (1989 film)) *Purge Activists (The Purge) *Purple Frackle (The Muppets) *Pyro (Marvel Comics) *Q the Winged Serpent *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) *Quasimodo Wilson and Esmerelda (Hotel Transylvania) *Quatermass (The Quatermass Experiment) *Queen Chrysalis and Changlings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Queen of Hearts (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Queen Spider *Rachel (The Simpsons) *Ralph and Lizzie (Rampage) *Ramarak (Kong: Skull Island) *Rampage (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Rancor (Star Wars) *Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Rat Lauer (The Cleveland Show) *Ratigan (Disney's The Great Mouse Detective) *Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Ravage (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Ray Erikson (Mansquito) *Real Old Tom (The Muppets) *Reala (NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams) *Red Hood (DC Comics) *Red Hulk (Marvel Comics) *Red Queen (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *Red Skull (Marvel Comics) *Reedman (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Regan MacNeil (The Exorcist (1973)) *Reptilians *Rhino (Marvel Comics) *Rhoda Penmark (The Bad Seed) *Rich People (Society) *Richmond Valentine (Kingsman: The Secret Service) *Ridley (Metroid series) *Riot (Marvel Comics) *Ripto (Spyro series) *Rita Repulsa (Power Rangers) *Ro-Man (Robot Monster) *Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) *Robert the Doll (Robert) *Robert the Tire (Rubber) *Roberto (Futurama) *Robot Devil (Futurama) *Robot Elders (Futurama) *Robot Mafia (Futurama) *Robot Santa Claus (Futurama) *Roc (Persian Folklore) *Rock Soldiers and Stone Warriors (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Comics) *Rottweiler (Rottweiler (2004)) *Roy Koopa (Mario series) *Rude Dexter and Rude Dee-Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *Russel Van Pelt (Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle) *Ryujin (Japanese Mythology) *Saber Tooth Tiger (Prehistoric Animals) *Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) *Saddam Hussein *Sagat (Street Fighter) *Sam (Trick 'r Treat) *Samara Morgan (The Ring) *Sander-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Sandman (Marvel Comics) *Sandworm (Greek Mythology) *Santa Claus Trio (Santa's Slay, Silent Night, Deadly Night, and Silent Night) *Satan Man (Satan's Little Helper) *Sauron (Lord of the Rings) *Scar (Disney's The Lion King) *Scarab (Mummies Alive) *Scarecrow (DC Comics) *Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Scarlett (Total Drama) *Scott (Total Drama) *Scorpiochs (Clash of the Titans) *Scorpion (Marvel Comics) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Scorponok (Transformers) *Scott Tenorman (South Park) *Scrap and Rusty (The Big Garage) *Scream (Marvel Comics) *Scroop (Disney's Treasure Planet) *Sea Serpent (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader) *Senator Quitas Corvus (Pompeii) *Sentinels (Marvel Comics) *Sentinel Prime (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) *Seymour Cheese (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Shan Yu (Disney's Mulan) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Sharktopus (Sharktopus) *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Shelob (The Lord of the Rings) *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (Disney's The Lion King) *Shere Khan (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Sheriff Hoyt (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) *Shocker (Marvel Comics) *Shockwave (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) *Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Shuma-Gorath (Marvel Comics) *Shy Guys (Mario series) *Si and Am (Disney's Lady and the Tramp) *Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics) *Simon the Monster Hunter (Aah! Real Monsters) *Simon Bar Sinister (UnderDog) *Sindel (Mortal Kombat) *Sinistar *Sir Oswald (Sooty's Amazing Adventures) *Skeksis (The Dark Crystal) *Skeletal Warriors *Skeletor (He-man) *Skullcrawlers (Kong: Skull Island) *Skull Kid & Majora's Mask (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps) *Sledge (Power Rangers Dino Charge) *Sleestaks (Land of the Lost) *Sly and Gobbo (Make Way For Noddy) *Smaug (The Hobbit Trilogy) *Smek (Home) *Smiler (The Emoji Movie) *Snow Beast (Krampus) *Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Snowmen (Krampus) *Solomon Grundy (DC Comics) *Soundwave (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) *SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla) *Speed Demon (Marvel Comics) *Sphinx (Egyptian Mythology) *Spine Tinglers (The Elm-Chanted Forest) *Spinosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Spirits (Insidious) *Splinter (Splinter) *Split Face (John Carpenter's The Thing and the prequel of the same name) *Spotted Dick (The Muppets) *Spring-Heeled Jack (Folklore) *Stabbington Brothers (Disney's Tangled) *Stag-Man (Regualr Show) *Starscream (Transformers) *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters) *Steppenwolf (DC Comics) *Storm Troopers (Star Wars) *Stripe (Gremlins) *Stygian Witches (Clash of the Titans) *Stymphalian Birds (Greek Mythology) *Sugar (Total Drama) *Summertime Song (Regular Show) *Super Adventure Club (South Park) *Super Drunk (Bubble Bobble) *Super-Skrull (Marvel Comics) *Supreme Leader Snoke (Star Wars) *Surtur (Marvel Comics) *Susan (Regular Show) *Sutter Cane (In the Mouth of Madness) *Suzie (May (2002)) *Swamp Thing (DC Comics) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *T-800 (Terminator film series) *T-1000 (Terminator film series) *Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Takashi (The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift) *Talking Hot Dogs (Regular Show) *Tall Man (Phantasm film series) *Tarantula (DC Comics) *Tarasque (Mythology) *Tarman (The Return of the Living Dead) *Tamatoa (Disney's Moana) *Taserface (Marvel Comics) *Taz (Looney Tunes) *Te Ka (Disney's Moana) *Team Rocket (Pokemon series) *Ted Radford (Midnight Movie) *Tentacles the Dog-face Octopus (Legend of the Titanic) *Thanos (Marvel Comics) *The Amoeba Boys (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Ape Man (Night of the Bloody Apes) *The Asset (Jason Bourne) *The Bear (Total Drama) *The Bears (Sing) *The Beetle (Marvel Comics) *The Big One (Jurassic Park) *The Blob (The Blob) *The Bride in Black (Insidious Trilogy) *The Car (The Car) *The Career Tributes (The Hunger Games) *The Cat Brothers (Palm Town) *The Cavity Goon and Ms. Sweetie (The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth) *The Chickencow *The Children of the Corn (Stephen King's Children of the Corn) *The Circus Bros. (Blinky Bill) *The Collector (Demon Knight) *The Collector (The Collector) *The Creeper (Jeepers Creepers) *The Crooked Man (The Conjuring Universe) *The Dancing Boy (Insidious) *The Dazzlings (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *The Dentist (The Dentist) *The Destroyer (Marvel Comics) *The Dogs (Dogs (1976)) *The Dolls (Dolls (1987)) *The Eraser (DC Comics) *The Fallen (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *The Fat in the Hat (The Simpsons) *The Firefly Family (Rob Zombie's House of 1,000 Corpses) *The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse *The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Gingerdead Man (The Gingerdead Man film series) *The Gingivitis Gang (The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth) *The Golem (The Golem) *The Grinch (Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas) *The Hacker (Cyberchase) *The Hammer (Regular Show) *The Horned King (Disney's The Black Cauldron) *The Invisible Man (The Invisible Man) *The Jabberwock (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *The Jester (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *The Joker (DC Comics) *The Kabuker Twins (DC Comics) *The Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) *The Knights Of Standards and Practices *The Lobe (Freakazoid cartoon) *The Man Who Can't Breathe aka Wheezing Demon (Insidious: Chapter 3) *The Mangler (The Mangler) *The Master Prank Caller (Regular Show) *The Monarch, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, Gary, Henchman 24, Speedy (The Venture Bros.) *The Monster (Under the Bed) *The Monsters of the Cabin (The Cabin in the Woods) *The Mind Flayer (Stranger Things) *The Miser Brothers (The year without a Santa Claus) *The Mummy (Egyptian Mythology) *The Night Owl (Regular Show) *The O'Neil Brothers (Grand Theft Auto 5) *The Penguin (DC Comics) *The Phantom (Angelina in the Haunted Mansion) *The Phantom of the Opera *The Rawhead Rex *The Riddler (DC Comics) *The Rowdyruff Boys (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Scorpion King (The Mummy Returns) *The Slydales (Sylvanian Families 1980's TV show) *The Spinetinglers (The Elm-Chanted Forest) *The Storm King (My Little Pony: The Movie) *The Stuff (The Stuff) *The Trolls (The World of David the Gnome) *The Urge (Regular Show) *The White Buffalo (The White Buffalo) *The White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia) *The Wicked Witch of the West and Nikko (The Wizard of Oz) *The Wicked Witch of Chipping Cheddar (Disney's The Angelina Ballerina Movie) *The Wicked Wizard (Adventures of the Little Koala) *The Willie Brothers (Disney's Home on the Range) *The Witch (The Witch) *The Wolfman *The Woman in White (Insidious: Chapter 2) *The Woodland Critters *Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Thunderbird (American Mythology) *Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Tighten (Megamind) *Tiffany Ray (Child's Play) *Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks (Mucha Lucha) *Tippy Tinkletrousers (Captain Underpants) *Titans (Attack On Titan) *Titans (Greek Mythology) *Titanosaurus (Godzilla) *Toad Air Marshall (Bucky O'Hare) *Toad Storm Troopers (Bucky O'Hare) *Toadborg (Bucky O'Hare) *Todd Bowden (Apt Pupil) *Toilet Worm (Dreamcatcher) *Tom Turkey (The Simpsons) *Tommy Miller (The Butterfly Effect) *Tooth Decay (South Park) *Toralei Stripe, Purrsephone and Meowlody (Monster High) *Total Terror Toad (Bucky O'Hare) *Transylvia (Wuzzles) *Trantor the Troll (Ernest Scared Stupid) *Triffids (The Day of the Triffids) *Tripod (War of the Worlds) *Trolls (Troll Hunter) *Tunnel Stalker (The Tunnel) *Turkie (ThanksKilling) *Twins (The Shining) *Two-Face (DC Comics) *Tylosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Typhon (Greek Mythology) *Tyrannosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Uber Immortal (300) *Ultrahouse 3000 (The Simpsons) *Ultron (Marvel Comics) *Ultron Sentinels (Marvel Comics) *Uncle Deadly (The Muppets) *Undergrowth (Danny Phantom) *Underpants Gnomes *Unicorns (Regular Show) *Ursula (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Valak (The Conjuring Universe) *Vampires *Van Hellscream and Crabgrass (Monster High) *Van Pelt (Jumanji) *Vastatosaurus Rex (Peter Jackson's King Kong) *Vector Perkins (Despicable Me) *Vega (Street Fighter) *Velma Von Tussle (Hairspray) *Velociraptor (Prehistoric Animals) *Venom (Marvel Comics) *Vergil (Devil May Cry series) *Veronica (South Park) *Verminious Snaptrap, Larry, Ollie, Franciso, The Chameleon and Bird Brian (T.U.F.F Puppy) *Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) *Victor Crowley (Hatchet film series) *Vilgax (Ben 10) *Villain Con Villains (Minions) *Viper (Marvel Comics) *Vulture (Marvel Comics) *Walleye Pike (The Muppets) *Walt, Larry, and Igner (Futurama) *Walter, Horsey, and Colt Kangaroo (The Adventures of the Little Koala) *Walter Sullivan (Silent Hill 4: The Room) *Wally the Walrus (The NewZealand Story) *Wampa (Star Wars) *Warden of the Internet (Regular Show) *Wario & Waluigi (Mario series) *Warren Cook (Go!Animate Version) *Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Wendigo (Stephen King) *Wendy O. Koopa (Mario series) *Weretiger (Indian Mythology) *Werewolf (Folklore) *Westway Refrigerated Truck (Stephen King's Trucks) *Wet Bandits also known as Harry and Marv (first two Home Alone movies) *Wheelers (Return to Oz) *Whiplash (Marvel Comics) *Whistle (Happy Tree Friends) *White German Shepherd (White Dog (1982)) *Wilde Wolf (Maple Town) *Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Windows-Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) *Winkie Guards (The Wizard of Oz) *Wild Boar (Razorback (1984)) *Witches *Wizard (Marvel Comics) *Wizeman the Wicked (NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams) *Wizpig (Diddy Kong Racing) *Woodsy Owl *Woody (Ovide and the Gang) *Wraiths *Wreck-It Ralph Viruses (Disney's Ralph Breaks the Internet) *Wyvern (European Folklore) *X-24 (Marvel Comics) *Xavier (X: The Man With the X-Ray Eyes) *Xenomorphs (Alien series) *Xenu *Xilians (Godzilla: Final Wars) *Xtro *Yellowjacket (Marvel Comics) *Yetis (The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) *Yig (The H.P. Lovecraft) *Yokai (Disney's Big Hero 6) *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Yowies (Mythology) *Yule Goats (Krampus) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Zarok (Medieval) *Zealots (Marvel Comics) *Zebra-Man (DC Comics) *Zilla (Godzilla) *Zombie Beavers (Zombeavers) *Zombie Dog *Zombies *Zombie 1 (disguised as Rich Texan (The Simpsons) *Zombie 2 (disguised as Johnny Tightlips) (The Simpsons) *Zowie (Pet Sematary Two) *Zuni Doll (Trilogy of Terror) Plot It Butter's Birthday and Everyone is Invited to Imaginationland to Celebrate his Birthday with All the Good Character and his friends Voice Cast Imaginationland 2/Voice Cast Trivia *All Sailor Scouts, the W.I.T.C.H. guardians, the C.H.Y.K.N. guardians, the Winx Club, the Trix (along with Will's mother Susan Vandom), The Ojamajos, the twin princesses of wonder planet, and Binbin wear sexy poison-shielding gas masks that resemble Sango's. *Daphne and Velma of the Scooby gang and the Pussycats band wear blue surgical face masks, as do most members of The Brady Bunch and The Partridge Family. *Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable wear half-face gas masks that are like Canadian gas masks. *Unlike the first Imaginationland, Kyle wins Cartman. *The film will have 42 songs. *Cartoon sound effects will be used throughout the movie. *This time in this sequel will have the main characters who go to Imaginationland: Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Red, Annie Knitts, Lola, Milly Larsen, Kevin Stoley, Token Black, Nichole Daniels, Kal, Meagan Ridley, Theresa, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Clyde Donovan, Francis, Jimmy Valmer, Timmy Burch, Bradley Biggle, Esther, Scott Malkinson, Heidi Turner, Allie Nelson, Bill & Fosse, Jason, Nelly, David Rodriguez, Kelly Gardner, Emily, Jenny Simon, Kelly Pinkton-Tinfurter, Kelly Rutherford-Menskin, Annie, Girl with Blonde Hair, Brimmy, Boy with C Cap, Louis, DogPoo Petuski, Douglas, Terrance Mephesto, Tommy Turner, Boy with Red Shirt and Blue Pants, Boy with Blonde Hair, Daniel Tanner, Nate, Ashley, Liza, Brown Coat Girl, Maria Sanchez, Monica Ryland, Beth, and many various 4th Graders. *As for the good characters, the only good characters who do not sing, laugh, and/or cheer are the Marvel & DC Characters, Jason Bourne, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Selene, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Star Wars Characters, Terminator, Kyle Reese, Sarah Connor, Prehistoric Animals, Transformer Autobots, Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips, Lamar, and other live-action characters. But Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood laugh and Dorothy Gale, The Scarecrow, The Cowardly Lion, Tin Man and live action puppet characters sing. The live action puppet characters also laugh and cheer. *Durring The Trail We Blaze, The Kids and All Good Characters walk through a snow storm, Walking in a dark cave with The Mayor holding a flashlight. Which afterwards being chased by some snakes. Riding on a water log and getting all wet with Bender and Photo Finnish taking a picture of them all wet. Then it shows a split screen of The Kids and All Good Characters walking and The Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin and Karen looking for Butters. *Imaginationland gets a new look. The houses are all the Good Characters houses from their movies, TV shows, Video games and CD-ROMs. Castle Sunshine also gets a redesign. It has a meeting room, party room, throne room, Karaoke room, movie room, pool room, game room and a dining room. Plus a garden in the courtyard. There will also be an Concert Hall where all the Good Characters watch and do their own productions of musicals inside. There will also be a cinema where all the Good Characters watch movies that are released in the South Park world. There's also a comedy club, Power Plant, Planet Express building, a mall, a spa for the female characters, library, Moe's Tavern, Gymnastics place, Krusty Burger, A Goofy Goober restaurant, Kwik-E-Mart, retirement home, bowling ally, tire fire, The Drunken Clam, a school, a nursery, a food store, a toy store, Sugarcube Corner, Sweet Apple Acres, Titans Tower, Castle of Friendship, Carousel Boutique and amusement park. Those places are shown during the end credits. *The beginning of the movie will be simalar to Teen Titans Go! To the Movies and Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story where all the characters in the movie attend the world perimere of Imaginationland 2 at the Chienese Theather in Hollywood. On the red carpet, The Kids pose while a paparazzi takes pictures of them. The Good Characters arrive in their formal dresses on a limo to take pictures and sign autographs on the red carpet. The Evil Characters arrived and the crowd boos and hiss. Guest stars from Sesame Street and The Simpsons arrive to get interviewed. At the theather, Everyone is in their seats waiting for the movie to start. Some people are eating popcorn and drinking fruit punch. Mike the Microphone welcomes everyone to the movie and asks The Kids and All Good and Evil Characters to stand up and the audience applauded. Mike tells everyone to enjoy the movie and the curtains open. *The Kids and All Good Characters have vehicles when running away during chase scenes. *The film takes place after the series finale of South Park. *During a meeting, most of the good characters are paired with their counterparts: **Leni Loud with Homer Simpson, Ed, Pinkie Pie, Peter Griffin, and Patrick Star **Applejack with Sandy Cheeks, Mrs. Flossie and Rich Texan **Lucy Loud with Dracula, Mavis Dracula, Dennis, Vlad, and Count Von Count **Stewie Griffin with Lily Loud and Maggie Simpson **Kyle Broflovski with Krusty the Clown, Mort Goldman, Neil Goldman, and Snot **Bart Simpson with Lynn Loud **Otto Man with Luna Loud **Jimmy Valmer and Timmy Burch with Joe Swanson **Sonic the Hedgehog with The Flash **Mr. Krabs with Dr. Zoidberg, Benson, Angela, Seamus, and Sea Captain **Lisa Loud with Lisa Simpson, Professor Frink, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, and Professor Farnsworth **Bulk Biceps with Hulk, Wreck-It Ralph, and Larry the Lobster **Token Black and Nichole Daniels with Cleveland Brown, Esther, Clyde McBride, Hermes Conrad, Carl Carlson, Cyborg, God of Basketball, Rallo Tubbs, Donna Tubbs-Brown, Roberta Tubbs, and Cleveland Jr. **Kevin Stoley with Comic Book Guy **Maria Sanchez and David Rodriguez with Bumblebee Man and Consuela **Lori Loud with Squidward Tentacles, Rainbow Dash, Lois Griffin, and Marge Simpson **King Triton with King Neptune and Queen Novo **Ariel with Princess Skystar and Princess Mindy **Tom Tucker, Joyce Kinney, Ollie Williams, and Tricia Takanawa with Kent Brockman and The Newsman **Stan Marsh in between Cleveland Jr. and Glenn Quagmire (since they're characters who got shot in the arm once) **Lana Loud with Mario and Luigi **Lisa Simpson with Zoot **Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy with Grandpa Simpson, Jasper Beardly, Agnes Skinner, Old Jewish Man, Grandpa Lemon, Old Man Jekins and Hans Moleman **Mrs. Puff with Elizabeth Hoover and Dewey Largo **Tweek and Craig with Bubblegum & Marceline and Ruby & Sapphire **Luan Loud with Orange **Reverend Lovejoy and Ned Flanders with Reverend Lionel Preachbot **Gary the Snail, Brian Griffin, Santa's Little Helper, and Snowball V **Kenny McCormick with Nelson Muntz ** *The Evilland Castle resembles a Bowser's Castle-like, it also includes the Eye of Sauron. It is surrounded by lava and guarded by a dragon, Smaug. *King Pig will have a crush on the Harvester Queen and Indominus Rex. *King Dedede will have speaking roles like in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Kenny will have a crush on Fluttershy. *There will be a scene similar to My Little Pony: The Movie where Butters argues with Stan about the Big Battle and his birthday. At one point Butters shouts out "Well, maybe I would've been better off without FRIENDS LIKE YOU!!!" Like Twilight Sparkle did to Pinkie Pie. After shouting at Stan, he walks away saying that he doesn't want to talk to Butters. The rest of the kids, parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen and all the good characters walk away shunning and leaving him all by himself except for Brian, Stewie, Cleveland Jr., Cream, Cheese, Rallo, and Lisa Simpson who want to comfort him. After that he gets captured by Ego, Thanos, Black Order, and Doctor Octopus similar to how Tempest Shadow captures Twilight Sparkle while Brian, Stewie, and Lisa watch him being captured. *There will be another scene similar to My Little Pony: The Movie ''where Bertram sees a rainboom in the distance with Russ Cargill in an airship after their song, Time to Be Awesome. Cargill, Bertram, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. board on the balloon and ask where Butters is, but Calaeno and her crew claim ignorance. Below deck, Rainbow Dash embarrassingly asks they saw her sonic rainboom and Benson angrily shouts out "Are you '''KIDDING ME?!?!'" to her. Butters is afraid that the pirates will give them up and comes up with an idea. He pushes a shut down button to the balloon when he hears the signal, this causes it fall from the sky. Cargill, Bertram, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. flew out of the falling ship with their jet packs and Koopa Clown Cars and back to their ship and on their way back to the castle. *There will be another scene similar to My Little Pony: The Movie where the kids, parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, and all the good characters feel bad about what Butters said to them. Brian, Stewie, and Lisa Simpson tell them that Butters is captured by Ego, Thanos, Black Order, and Doctor Octopus. Then The Council of 63 show up though they haven't appear in the Big Battle. then they all come up with a plan to save Butters. And at the end of the scene, the kids, parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, The Council of 63 and all the good characters will say, "All for one, And one for all!". *After In the Dark of the Night, there's a scene similar to My Little Pony: The Movie ''and ''Teen Titans Go! To the Movies where the kids, parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen and all good run away from the concert hall and enter their vehicles as the evil characters pursue them. The TTG Titans also run out of the concert hall and decide to join with the kids, parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, and all good characters. When King Pig throws a bob-omb at them, They all went down a waterfall. King Pig tells The Evil Characters to follow the kids, parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen and all good characters but they refuse. *During the end credits, there will be cartoon versions of the live action, CGI, anime and stop motion characters during the songs Heroes and Try. Although the film uses their designs from their own shows, movies and video games. *There will be a scene similar to My Little Pony: The Movie where after I'm The Friend You Need, The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen and All Good Characters are at Capper's place. Butters looks for a book about how to defeat The Evil Characters while everyone talks to Capper. Oogie Boogie comes in and sings his song. Then after the song, a chase scene happens. *'My leg!:' It makes a surprise appearance during the Imagination War and Indoraptor rips off TTG Cyborg's leg. *The Godzilla monsters, Prehistoric animals, and the Transformer Autobots, Decepticons, and Dinobots only appear in the Imagination War. *The song Let's Save Butters is sung to the tune of Prince Ali from Aladdin but with diffrent lyrics. *The film was originally gonna have an opening scene similar to Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters with The Good Characters singing in a movie theater. It also has The Evil Characters in a rock band making The Good Characters run out of the theater. But it was removed due to some profanity and violent lyrics in the opening song. Although it wasn't in the deleted scenes. *The Imagination War will be similar to the 2018 film and its novel, Ready Player One. *King Pig and his assistant Bill Cipher, The Storm King, King Snorky, King Dedede, King Candy/Turbo, King K. Rool, Horned King, King Boo, King Bob-omb, King Sombra, King Wart, King Beastly, and Bowser are the main leaders of the Evil Side. *During the Imagination War, the Wilhelm Scream can be heard. Also when The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen and All Good Characters are going down a waterfall, the Goofy Holler is heard. *Some of the outtakes during the bloopers are similar to Toy Story 2, Monsters Inc, Gaurdians of the Galaxy and Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie. *During the final battle, everyone transforms into super heroes. *Luna from Bear in the Big Blue House ''and Songbird Serenade from ''My Little Pony: The Movie appear at the end of the film as the final presents for Butters' birthday in Imaginationland at night during the party, ending the movie. * Stan and Wendy will finally kiss at the end of the movie. * During the end credits, everyone is doing activities for Butters' birthday: ** Dancing ** Eating cake ** Singing ** Doing a fashion show ** Hitting a pinata ** Having a puppet show ** Luan and Lincoln volunteering at The Krusty the Clown Show with Krusty and Sideshow Mel ** Luna, Otto, and Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem performing a band ** Doing a karaoke ** Luan, Krusty, and Sideshow Mel doing a birthday show for Butters with everyone watching ** Doing a magic show ** In a comedy club ** Jimmy Valmer/Fastpass, Sonic the Hedgehog, Rainbow Dash, The Flash, and Roadrunner having a race **Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman on a game show hosted by Guy Smiley ** Chief Wiggum, Lou, Eddie, Sergeant Yates, Joe Swanson, and Sergeant Stripes hanging out at the Police Station ** In Butters' fan club **Eating pizza ** Bart Simpson's chalkboard gag ** Glenn Quagmire and Brian Griffin hang out with Wendy, Bebe, Lola, Annie, Red, Jenny, Millie, Isla, Nichole, and Theresa ** Pinning a tail on Donkey ** Playing Dugeons and Dragons ** Blowing noisemakers ** Playing Spin the Bottle ** Taking selfies ** Blowing bubbles ** Swimming in the pool ** Bogge and Quagmire eating peanut butter sandwiches while everyone laughs ** Peter Griffin dancing to Surfin' Bird ** Taking a group photo *'Running Gags': **Whenever someone calls Mr. Knack Nick he insults them to not calling him Nick. To which they say "Oh, Nick Knack." And Emma, Kate and Sir Klank chime in saying "Paddy wack Give the dog a bone!" **A character saying another character's line. And they pop in saying "Hey! That's my line!". **The Spider-Pig song plays whenever Plopper the Pig appears. **Cartman farting fire from his butt. **Grum singing I Like Crackers And Snacks. **The Evil Jingle being played whenever the Eviland Castle is shown. **The Loud kids using their own running gags: ***Lincoln's fourth wall breaks ***Lori saying "Literally" ***Leni's dumb moments ***Luna's song references ***Luan's jokes and pranks ***Lynn's sports ***Lucy's pop-ups ***Lola's mean moments ***Lana's gross moments ***Lisa's experiences and inventions ***Lily saying "Poo-poo" **Characters saying "Slade". **Characters breaking the fourth wall. **A character saying "Bleh bleh bleh" with Dracula popping out saying "I don't say "Bleh bleh bleh!"" **Citron kissing James. **Ebony Maw being called as Squidward to which Squidward Tenactles gets jealous. **Careless Whisper playing everytime someone is in love. *The real-life songs are used in this movie: Eternally Yours by Motionless in White, Cyanide Sweet Tooth Suicide by Shinedown, Heroes by David Bowie, Joy to the World by Three Dog Night, and Flashlight by Parliament. *The songs Luna Loud plays on a radio to defeat the evil characters: **Wake Me Up Before You Go Go by Wham **Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley **We Are Number One from Lazytown **I Will Surive by Demi Lavito **Should I Stay or Should I Go? by The Clash **We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister * During the Imagination War, many characters from TV Closing Logos (Including Scary Logos) are in the audience watching the war. * During the Imagination War, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven from Teen Titans Go!, characters from The Powerpuff Girls (2016), Thundercats Roar, Ben 10 (2016), ''Stan Lee, and real people are in the audience watching the battle. TTG Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven became supporting characters and were seen during the song, Life's a Happy Song (Finale). **There's a deleted scene which shows the prologue of the movie. It shows what Imaginationland looks like after Butter's first visit while the narrator from ''Dragon Ball Z narrates. It also includes the song Circle of Life. *The flock, King Pig and the pigs have their designs from Angry Birds Toons in this film. *The Peanuts Gang have their designs from The Peanuts Movie in this film. *The good and evil characters have their own designs from their movies and TV shows in this film. *The Blu Ray will have deleted scenes, Bloopers and 3 music videos. *The song Suck My Balls is sung to the tune of Be Our Guest from Beauty and the Beast. *Snowball, Loki, and Karen Plankton will betray their evil characters and starts joining with the good characters in the end. *The Teen Titans will have their own designs from the 2003 TV series and Teen Titans Go! * Music scores are used in this film: ** Star Wars ** Harry Potter movies ** Pokemon movies ** Disney ''movies ** ''Inception ** Independence Day: Resurgence ** Pacific Rim Uprising ** Marvel Cinematic Universe ** DC Extended Universe ** Olympus Has Fallen ** London Has Fallen ** The Land Before Time movies ** The Hobbit ** Geostorm ** Alien: Covenant ** Annabelle: Creation ** My Little Pony: The Movie ** Teen Titans Go! To the Movies ** The Simpsons Movie ** It ** Ready Player One ** The Lego Movie ** Godzilla (2014) ** Kong: Skull Island *Imagination War scenes: ** Kong, Sker Buffaloes, and a Spore Mantis are fighting Skullcrawlers, a Mire Squid, Mother Longlegs, and Psychovultures. ** Meg and her friends, Carol West, and Bonnie Swanson are seen riding cars with Toretto's Crew. ** Gru, Lucy Wilde, Dr. Nefario, Margo, Edith, Agnes, and the Minions are fighting with Vector Perkins, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Scarlet Overkill, and Herb Overkill. ** The Marvel and DC characters are seen fighting with the evil Marvel and DC characters. ** There was going to be a scene where after the kids, parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 63 and all good characters defeat the evil characters, they all have an orgy similar to Sausage Party, but it was removed due to it being a PG-13 rating and with controversy and was never used in the deleted scenes. Songs Life's a Happy Song - The Kids and South Park Residents Move Your Feet/Dance Medley - All Good Characters I Just Wanna Have Fun - Lola Why - Jeffy It Will All Be Mine - King Pig and Chorus The Trail We Blaze - Voiceover Evil Jingle - Voiceover The Campfire Song Song - SpongeBob, Bender, Cyborg, Patrick, and Beast Boy Far Apart - Butters and Linda Stotch Gaston - Gaston, LeFou, and All Evil Characters Friends on the Other Side - Dr. Facilier and Chorus Be Prepared - Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Chorus Hellfire - Judge Claude Frollo and Chorus The Mob Song - Mayor Joe Quimby, the Kids, and All Good Characters Eye of the Tiger - Voiceover Robot Hell - Robot Devil, Bender, Beastie Boys, Fry, and Leela It's Our House Now! - The Evil Characters The Greatest Show - The Kids and All Good Characters You Just Can't Win - Butters, King Pig, King Dedede, Bill Cipher, Bowser, Bowser Jr., The Storm King, King Snorky, King Candy/Turbo, King K. Rool, King Sombra, King Wart, and King Beastly Mean Green Mother From Outer Space - Audrey Jr. and Chorus Cyanide Sweet Tooth Suicide - Voiceover Suck My Balls - Cartman, Grandpa Simpson, and Chorus Nightmare - Luna Loud and Otto Man The Evil Kings are Bitches - Cartman and the Kids I Like Crackers And Snacks - Grum Friend Like Me - Genie In the Dark of the Night - Sideshow Bob and Chorus Shiny - Tamatoa Yodel-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo - Alameda Slim and The Willie Brothers Go! - TTG Teen Titans, The Kids and All Good Characters What Would The Council of 63 Do? - The Kids I'm the Friend You Need - Capper, the kids, all good characters and TTG Teen Titans The Great Big Book of Imagination - Voiceover Oogie Boogie's Song - Oogie Boogie, Krusty the Clown, and Minion Pigs One Small Thing - Pinkie Pie, Princess Skystar, Ariel, Princess Mindy, the Kids, All Good Characters and TTG Teen Titans Time to Be Awesome - Mane 6, Captain Celaesto and her pirate crew, the kids, all good characters and TTG Teen Titans We Will Stand for Imaginationland - King Pig Will The Sun Ever Shine Again? - Voiceover Topsy Turvy - Krusty the Clown, Luan Loud, the Kids, All good Characters, and Chorus Go! (Battle Remix) - TTG Teen Titans, the Kids, and All Good Characters Circle of Life (Finale) - Chorus We Got This Together - Mane 6, Spike, The Kids, All Good Characters and TTG Teen Titans Be Our Guest (2017 version) - All Good Characters Pillars of Serpents '17 - Luna Loud Won't Get Fooled Again - Luna Loud and Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem Rainbow - Songbird Serenade Life's a Happy Song (Finale) - The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 63, Songbird Serenade and All Good Characters Heroes (End Credits) - Voiceover Try (End Credits) - Voiceover Flashlight (End Credits) - Voiceover Sugar Rush (End Credits) - Voiceover Joy to the World (End Credits) - Voiceover Off To See the World (End Credits) - Voiceover Circle of Life (Deleted Song) - Voiceover Open Up Your Eyes (Deleted Song) - Evil Kings Upbeat Inspirational Song About Life (Deleted Song) - Butters, Meg Griffin, Lisa Simpson, Rallo Tubbs, Cleveland Brown Jr., Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Cream the Rabbit, Fluttershy, and Tiger Evermore (Deleted Song) - Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger A Place Called Imaginationland (Deleted Song) - Butters Celebratin' Your Birthday (Deleted Song) - Mordecai, Rigby, The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen and All Good Characters Party Tonight (Music Video) - Mordecai We Will Rock You/We Are The Champions (Music Video) - The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75 and All Good and Evil Characters Bad (Teaser Trailer song) - Voiceover We Build This City (Trailer 1 song) - Voiceover Welcome to the Jungle (Trailer 2 song) - Voiceover Feel This Moment (Trailer 3 song) - Voiceover We Got the Beat (Final Trailer song) - Voiceover I Need a Hero (TV Spots song) - Voiceover Music Scores Getting Ready For The Friendship Festival (from My Little Pony: The Movie) (When The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75 and All Good Characters are redecorate Imaginationland for Butter's birthday.) Dragonite Takes Flight (from Pokemon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back) (When The Kids reunite with The Mayor of Imaginationland.) Across the Stars (from Star Wars: Attack of the Clones) (When The Kids arrive in Imaginationland.) Pokemon Playtime (from Pikachu's Vacation) (When the Mayor introduces The Kids to the new characters on the good side.) If Only They Could Help (from Pokemon The Movie 2000: The Power Of One) (When the Parents talk about The Kids are in Imaginationland.) Tempest Shadow Enters (from My Little Pony: The Movie) (When The Evil Characters make their first appearance.) Nature Warning (from Geostorm) (During the meeting at Castle Sunshine.) What About Us (from Geostorm) (When the parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin and Karen are looking for The Kids.) Camptown Races (from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) (When Bogge and Quagmire introduce themselves to The Kids.) Broken Friendship (from My Little Pony: The Movie) (Everyone getting ready to sleep) TBA Epilogue - The Pennywise Dance (from It) (Pennywise/It appears dancing in front of the kids and all good characters; later dancing at Butters when they've captured him) Space Chase (from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) (The kids and all good characters running out of the concert hall and being chased by the evil characters) TBA Time (from Inception) (Butters being rejected by his friends) Creature from the Deep (from Kong: Skull Island) (Butters gets captured by Thanos, Ego, Doctor Octopus, and Black Order) TBA Looking For a Truck (from Ready Player One) (The kids, all good characters, the parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, The Council of 63 vs. the evil characters) May Day (from Geostorm) (The kids and all good characters are celebrating for victory) Entering Seaquestria (from My Little Pony: The Movie) (When the film ends) Transcript Imaginationland 2/Transcript Imaginationland 2 Bloopers/Transcript Imaginationland 2 Deleted Scenes/Transcript Imaginationland 2 Trailers and TV Spots/Transcript Imaginationland 2: Party Tonight Music Video/Transcript Imaginationland 2: Go! (Remix) Music Video/Transcript Imaginationland 2: We Will Rock You/We Are The Champions Music Video/Transcript Gallery Imaginationland 2/Main Characters Imaginationland 2/Council of Seventy-Two Imaginationland 2/Characters on the Good Side Imaginationland 2/Characters on the Evil Side Category:Crossover Television series Category:Sequels Category:Upcoming Category:Imaginationland Category:South Park Category:Alternate Reality Category:Musicals Category:Musical Films Category:Bucky O'Hare Category:Monster High Category:Ojamajo DoReMi Category:Fushigiboshi no futagohime Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group